Sweet Dreams
by Nirianne
Summary: <html><head></head>[DISCONTINUED] AU - Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamed of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness... Full summary inside! R&R!</html>
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** A new story! Yay! Please shoot me now! I have other stories pending and a new one comes up! Argh! Oh well, since school's out might as well be productive. Either way, this is a new story which I dreamt of yesterday so by default it becomes a story :p

**Important Note: **Anyway, I just want to mention this story is _much_ darker than what I usually write; some chapters will include sex (I won't be writing it word by word), graphic details of grotesque beasts or macabre scenes not for the squeamish. It's just graphic and plain messed up. This is a drama/fantasy story with elements of horror and tragedy. Don't worry, not everything is messed up as it seems. Finally, some chapters will alternate between rated T and M. I will warn you on chapters that are rated M (for those who are uncomfortable with certain acts, activities and/or details).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams<strong>

_Lost in a sea of gold, I let myself die in his arms releasing a trail of red ribbons into the wind._

Pushing off the dew covered ground, the mist around her dispersed revealing tear stained cheeks. Taking one last glance at the eroded tombstone, she turned on her heels and exited the cemetery. Ghostly footsteps crunched against the dry grass as she made her way through the maze of decayed, lifeless trees and unmarked graves. Stepping out onto the main road, she immediately received strange glances from the townspeople. Quickly hiding her tear filled eyes under the black floral veil, she hastily made her way down the road, taking a sharp turn around a corner as another tear escaped her eye. Leaning against the brick wall, she momentarily stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey baby,"

Great, she thought as. she turned her head, locking onto a pair of light blue eyes along with a mouth filled with pearly whites; a Cheshire cat's grin at best. Arms slithered out of the mist grasping her ivory shoulders before sliding down her arms. He pushed her into the cold brick wall and breathed down her exposed neck.

Placing a kiss on the side of her exposed neck he asked, "Will you come and dance for me today, Mariah?"

Like he doesn't know the answer.

Pushing him away, she quietly replied, "Yes Bryan. What time do you want me to come by?"

Although she refused to make eye contact with him, she knew he smirked. "I don't know. What time do you think you'll come?"

Mariah bit her lip. She hated when he did this, playing games and riddles! Curious hands slithered around her curves until fingers slowly pulled up the black dress. A sudden snap echoed from the mist; Bryan shot his head to the right, making eye contact with a pair of pink eyes.

_Matilda!_

The short haired girl bushed and immediately ran away in the opposite direction. She couldn't be more relieved when Bryan's features turned grim. He wasn't too pleased with interruptions but for now, he had to stop.

He grunted. "Well Mariah… I'll be picking up where I left off later."

His hand slithered down her arm as his fingers picked up her hand, bringing his lips to it. Before she knew it, he released her hand and bowed, acting like _the_ perfect gentleman. He was a man without flaws, a man whom respected women and a man who had power at the tips of his fingers. Bryan grinned at Mariah as he took several steps back, fading with the mist.

Mariah sighed, turning heel heading toward home. Mariah was weary; pulling her veil lower, she avoided all eye contact with the rest of the townspeople. Luck was on her side arriving in front of the vine covered grey mansion. Pushing the black metallic gates open, an eerie creak resonated in the silence sending crows darting off the trees cawing aloud, singing a song of death.

"Mariah?"

Turning around, Matilda emerged from behind a nicely trimmed bush. A small smile crept on Mariah's face prompting Matilda to approach her, embracing the girl tightly.

"Hey, I'm fine," Mariah spoke. Distancing an arm's length from Matilda, Mariah brushed away Matilda's pink locks away from her eyes. "See? I'm fine. I'm okay. That creep didn't do anything to me."

Matilda was not convinced. "Mariah, look at you; in order to pay back your brother's debt, you're using your body for compensation. Isn't there any other way?"

Mariah simply shook her head, "No. You know the story Matilda…"

Remembering the events of how she ended up in this situation, she couldn't help but hate her brother a little more. This all began with his gambling addiction. Like any addict, he didn't know when to quit! Abandoned by the rest of the family and his best friends, he continued gambling until he had nothing left, that is, until he heard an 'interesting proposition'.

"_I'll tell you what, Lee,"_

_Lee's eyes widened. Ripping his gaze from the expensive black and gold threaded carpet, his eyes traveled up the black leather shoes of the Lord whom remain seated on his throne. _

"_Y-Yes?"_

"_Since you owe me over a hundred thousand gold, in return, I demand your sister."_

"_M-M-Mariah?" Lee sputtered. "But, sir! She's my baby sister! She's—"_

_Bryan's cold eyes silenced Lee. What was Lee to do? Slamming his fists onto the carpet, he had no choice! If Lee couldn't pay up then Bryan would forcefully cease Lee's property, estates and treasury. Of course, the situation would have turned for the worse if Bryan wasn't satisfied with Lee's property; he may have demanded his life. Biting his lip, Lee had no choice but to give up his baby sister to Bryan; it was the only choice he had. Hearing shuffling, Lee looked up at Bryan who crossed his leg, knowing all too well Lee's favorable answer. Rubbing the golden falcon ring on his finger, he watched Lee tremble._

_Without looking Lee said, "Agreed."_

_Bryan grinned, "Excellent. Do not worry Lee, when Mariah comes of age I shall ask for her hand in marriage."_

_Mariah's heart fell through the floor after hearing those words. She immediately turned her head away the moment she felt Bryan's lustful gaze on her body. Biting her lip, now she realized why Lee asked, no, demanded her to dress in her finest garments and jewelry. Like a coward that he was, he couldn't look her in the eye. Hearing footsteps, she didn't want to look up when Bryan approached her, slipping a finger under her chin and forced to meet eye to eye with him. _

"_Beautiful." He slipped a hand to her back slowly nudging her to move. _

_Without a voice, she couldn't tell him to stop. All she had to do was to follow him side by side down the candlelit hallways and into his sleeping chambers. _

How many years passed since that faithful day? Ah, yes, five years. Five years ago Bryan took away Mariah's innocence at the age of sixteen. Now at the age of twenty-one, she was nowhere close to regaining freedom. Thinking about it carefully, freedom was only a fleeting dream; a thought and vision… Shaking her head, Mariah weakly smiled at Matilda whom stood there, with hands over her heart. Excusing herself, Mariah headed toward the house pushing the solid wooden door open; it creaked, sending a curtain of dust falling.

Walking up the wooden railing, her mind was fixed on tonight's events; when the town bells chime she was to wait in front of her house for a personal carriage to arrive, driven by mechanical horses and a phantom rider. Gripping tightly onto the railing, Mariah was disgusted at herself. She hated dancing for him, giving in into his lustful desires and fantasies. Most nights end up with erogenous sex.

Arriving at her bed room, she released an unannounced yawn. Mariah trotted over to the bed, kicking off the heels and plopped down onto the soft lavender scented mattress. "As for tonight, I may not get to dream… again…"

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused…_


	2. Dance for Me

**A/N: **Thank you to **Levells** who reviewed! As a side note, this chapter does contain a bit of sexual content which may not be appropriate to those squeamish about the subject. If you'd like to skip the scene, you can skip from when she begins the dance.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dance for Me<strong>

_I couldn't take my eyes off her. Watching her breathe teases my senses, watching her bosom rise and fall in rhythm. I try reaching out to her and— _

Mariah shot up, sweat rolling down the side of her face. Snapping her head to the side, she swore somebody was next to her. Nothing! Shaking her head, a hand made its way to her forehead. It was probably like this every time she closed her eyes; she couldn't shake the feeling somebody watched her from afar, waiting in the shadows for the perfect moment to strike. Exhaling, she pushed herself off the bed making her way through the scattered clothing piles on the floor. For tonight, she'll be Bryan's toy once again.

At exactly ten, brass bells chimed through the city. The sound of hooves echoed through the empty streets. Out of the darkness, two pairs of orange glowing orbs materialized followed by sounds of spinning gears and contraptions. Steam ejected from the mechanical horse's nostrils slamming their steel hooves against the cobblestones. Glancing up, Mariah made eye contact with the phantom rider, the person responsible for picking her up mostly every night. Gracefully, he jumped down, coat tails flaring in the wind. Opening the door, he gestured for her to enter.

"Thank you… Mystel," she smiled at him entering the carriage.

The golden doors sealed with a snap of the lock; Mystel leapt back onto the driver's seat, regaining control of the leather reigns. The horses roared, taking several steps forward before exploding into strong strides. Inside, Mariah leaned against the window; honey color eyes fixed on the white and red moon. How many times has she seen the moon? When would the moon turn white just like in fairytales? _The red moon…_ Closing her eyes, she remembered the vivid details the night Lee was murdered; the moon transformed into a blood red jewel in the sky.

She gripped tightly onto her dress, remembering the twisted expression of the culprit when Mariah arrived at the scene.

_Julia stood tall, unfazed by the crime she committed. The wind blew gently around them, ruffling loose clothing. At the base of her boots lay a lifeless body drowned in crimson liquid. Mariah's eyes fixed onto Julia's sickle, drenched in crimson. _

"_J-Julia…" Mariah could barely speak. "Why… how can…"_

"_Because he said so," Julia sickly grinned, eyes flashing in the darkness. Mariah watched Julia move the sickle to her lips, licking off the blood. _

"_B-Bryan t-t-told you to…?" Falling to her knees, she pulled her hands to her chest, tears spilling down her cheeks._

_ Julia released a cold laugh, taking several steps back, allowing the mist to swallow her. Mariah shook her head, scattering her tears on Lee's body. With shaking fingers, she reached out to touch Lee's back and shook him. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe he was just taking a nap; a long, peaceful… nap._

"_L-Lee…" Mariah choked. "It… It's time to w-wake up now. Please… wake up!"_

The carriage shook. Mariah snapped out of her daze meeting eye to eye with one of Bryan's personal guardians: Spencer. The man of few words stared at her blankly through the intricately crafted golden mask. What few words he did speak were laced with wisdom and concern. He may not know how to express his feelings but Spencer always had a good heart, regardless of his eternal servitude to Bryan.

Breaking the silence Mariah asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

Then silence. Mariah couldn't help but move her eyes to the black metallic bracelets bound to Spencer's wrist. Magic induced bracelets were bound on every one of Bryan's servants and guardians. The bracelet blessed them with eternal life, youth and servitude. Bryan specifically crafted the bracelets from forbidden stones mined from the Black Mountains for properties which prevented them from taking their own lives. If they succeed in taking their own life, the bracelets revive them several hours later, returning them to their miserable life.

Spencer was one of the few who succeeded in taking his own life. Desperation drove him to madness. He ripped open his gut with a double edged sword, watching his insides and scarlet liquid pool around him. Everybody thought Spencer was no more until Bryan arrived. The Lord casually walked around the corpse, examining each detail. With a twisted grin, he reached into his pocket, pulling out two black bracelets. He crouched down, removing the old bracelets and snapped on the new ones. His only request was the body to be sealed off. Nobody questioned the Lord and complied.

To everybody's horror, Bryan returned to the scene hours later and removed the red cloak from Spencer's corpse. The dead man's fingers twitched. His intestines, which lay scattered, slithered back into his body as his skin regenerated, sealing the wound. Spencer opened his eyes, meeting eye to eye with the Lord.

"Death shall never be granted, Spencer. You are to serve me for all eternity…"

"Yes… my Lord."

And here he sat, adjacent from her alive and breathing.

"Um," Mariah thought of a way to talk to him without falling into awkward silence.

"Please be careful of Bryan," Spencer spoke. Mariah immediately tensed. "It may be none of my concern but I implore you to do as you are told. You do not want to end up like your brother."

Her heart fell to the soles of her feet remembering her brother again. Forcing a weak smile she said, "I will." Slightly diverting her eyes, she returned her gaze to the window, watching fireflies hovering above giant lily pads. "But thank you for your concern. I will be careful."

Without saying another word, Spencer mouthed, "Be careful, Mariah."

Their conversation ended as the carriage came to a sudden halt. They arrived at Bryan's mansion. Exiting the carriage, Mystel guided Mariah through the velvet red candlelit hallways, lined with priceless marble statues of legendary birds and previous heads of the House of Kuznetsov. Mystel's heels clicked against the black and white marble floors, guiding Mariah up the spiral staircase encased with intricately etched glass floral designs laced with golden leaves.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he guided her through a secret passage lined with scenic paintings. For five years, Mariah walked through this secret passage and every time, she couldn't help but admire the paintings by Brooklyn Masefield. It was a shame; he was talented, a self proclaimed artistic genius until his untimely death. Fire consumed his house and his paintings. As rumors go, the townspeople hear his mad laughter on nights when the sky reflects the colors of fire. The same laughter was heard when his paintings were set ablaze with him trying to protect his masterpieces.

"Well, here we are," Mystel stopped in front of the falcon crest doors.

Mariah looked at Mystel with saddened eyes. She couldn't believe Mystel, another friend, fell victim to eternal servitude. "Thank you, Mystel."

"Think nothing of it…" he trailed off.

It was difficult for Mystel to believe Mariah, one of his closest friends since childhood, was nothing more than a toy to the Lord. His actions repulsed him, knowing the Lord enjoyed this, using people close to Mariah, using them against her. Smiling at Mystel one last time, she breathed and pushed the golden doors open. The scent of lavender brushed against her as she walked down the silent passage. Her fingers moved to the black cloak, undoing the knots. Reaching the end of the passage, she locked eyes with his form, sitting on his four poster bed, waiting to be entertained. Swallowing hard, Mariah threw the cloak aside.

She gracefully bowed, "I have arrived, my Lord."

"Dance for me."

Swirling the red wine in his golden goblet, his blue eyes were fixed on Mariah's curvaceous form, swaying from side to side to the rhythm in her mind. Her hands, possessing a mind of its own moved around her curves as a moan escaped her lips. A hand moved to the front of the corset, pulling on a carnation pink silk ribbon, loosing up the garment.

Removing the goblet from his lips, he gestured, "Come a little closer,"

And she did. Bryan immediately pulled her down onto his lap, forcing the goblet into her hands. She tensed for a moment, pulling the goblet to her lips, downing the alcoholic beverage. She cringed and breathed. He smirked, leaning in to the side of her neck, nibbling gently. No matter how many times he did it, shivers ran down her spine. Her fingers clutched his dress shirt tightly. His fingers curiously moved under the fabric, pinching her.

He pushed her down, kissing her neck and down to her bosom. Mariah groaned, prompting him to slip a finger between her thighs.

"You want it now, don't you?" he asked, teasing her.

She responded with a nod. Clothing now torn from her body, she laid bare as Bryan continued to explore her, claiming each part as his own. Dark clouds cloaked the moon, prompting Bryan to smirk, removing his clothes before cradling Mariah's face.

"I enjoy this…" he whispered, parting her legs. "…Kitten."

* * *

><p>Mariah's eyes twitched. Opening her eyes, she turned her head slightly reading the grandfather clock hidden in the corner. The time was now three AM. A sigh slipped out of her mouth. Removing Bryan's arm from her waist, she sat up carefully to avoid waking him. Another round of sex would be too painful so she best avoid it for now. Pulling a blanket over her chest, she crawled over to the window. Placing a hand on the cold frosted glass, she pondered: what was freedom? Watching the black birds soar outside caused envy to brew inside. Just once she wanted to taste freedom… just once.<p>

"Awake?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Fingers tiptoed up her spine.

"Thought about freedom, did you?"

Hearing the word forced tears to pool in her eyes. Shaking her head, she remained silent. Ignoring the pleasuring sensations from behind, she gripped tightly onto the blanket. Gasping, she braced against the window, eyes locked onto the outside. The clouds unveiled the moon, revealing a tall shadow-like figure peering out from behind a tree. Mariah locked eyes with its golden orbs. It stood there, watching Mariah. For a second she blinked and the figure was no more.

She reached her climax, falling over to the side in Bryan's arms. Satisfied, he moved a hand to Mariah's belly.

"You know," he whispered. "One day I want an heir."

"I can't…"

"Tell me Mariah… what would you say if I—"

She pushed him away, hopping off the bed and picked up her clothing. Bryan grinned from behind, watching Mariah quickly dress before dashing out of sight. Feeling his eyelids heavy, he chuckled, falling back down onto his pillow with a sadistic grin. All he had to do was find a way for Mariah to stay with him… permanently.


	3. Savior

**A/N: **Thank you to **rei kon 6665** for reviewing! Here's the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Savior<strong>

Pitter patter, pitter patter. Those were the sounds of raindrops landing on shingle roofs. The rain didn't stop Mariah from walking through the raging storm, barely shielded from the elements. Clutching onto the wooden base of the umbrella, she fought against the winds, marching through puddles of rain and mud. Tilting the umbrella up, she spotted the bakery and immediately darted for it. Pushing the door open, the silver bells chimed.

"Welcome!"

"Hello Ming-Ming!" Mariah greeted brightly, shaking off the raindrops from the umbrella. "Awful weather isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, indeed! Here, come, take a seat! You look dreadful!"

Mariah took a seat by the window while Ming-Ming brewed hot tea behind the counter. She hummed a song she personally wrote as a means to cure boredom. Mariah tapped her fingers on the white table cloth, watching the sky punish those who dare challenge it. A flash of lightning skidded across the sky sending shadows crawling on the streets. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ming-Ming placed the white porcelain cup in front of her, sending a wave of rich aroma into her nose.

Ming-Ming took a seat across from Mariah, leaning forward with both hands supporting her chin. "How've you been?"

Mariah's slender fingers recoiled from the cup. Without a word, she pushed aside her hair. "This."

Ming-Ming stared at bruises left on her neck from last night's encounter. They weren't bruises per say but love bites. The tanned woman frowned.

"Again, huh?"

"As always," she covered the marks. "Each time is worse than the last. I don't know how much more I can take. He's getting… rougher."

"I wish there was a way to help you!" Ming-Ming exclaimed but she knew all too well nobody could help Mariah. Sadly, not even her. The only 'help' she could provide for her friend was through kind words and encouragement.

Of course, the townspeople declined to help Mariah when news spread she was the Lord's sex toy. Respect had been previously lost after Lee's addiction was announced by the press. Wong properties were immediately ceased by the Lord and after Lee's untimely death, Mariah had nobody to turn to. Her friends abandoned her. All she received was ridicule and humiliation. Well, at least not everything was as awful as it sounded; Ming-Ming stood by her regardless of Mariah's 'status'. She was still Mariah; nothing was going to change that! She was an individual down on luck but as Ming-Ming believed, over time, Mariah's luck would surely change for the better. That's what she believed!

The door opened. The girls turned, around locking eyes with the debt collector Garland. The tall man in red and golden threads stared coldly at the girls, holding a crème colored scroll in his hand. Ming-Ming shot out of the chair, tipping it over.

"I've come to collect the debt you owe the Lord," Garland said bitterly, reading the scroll.

"But I paid last week!"

"You did not pay in full."

Ming-Ming bit her lip. "I can only pay in small amounts and that itself is hard when business isn't—"

"If you do not wish to pay then you must come with me immediately."

Garland grabbed Ming-Ming's arm, yanking her from the spot. Mariah darted out of the chair, forcefully removing Garland's strong grip on the girls' fragile arm. He immediately raised his hand against Mariah, delivering a forceful slap to her cheek.

"Mariah!" Ming-Ming caught her as Mariah stumbled backwards. Her turquoise eyes glared daggers at Garland, wishing for a weapon to manifest and puncture his cold heart.

"You little harlot!" Garland hissed. "You _dare_ interfere?"

Mariah spat in his face. Garland's hand moved to the hilt of his rapier, tucked away in its dragon skinned sheath.

"You do not want to test me, girl," Garland warned. He paused momentarily and grinned, "Remember what I did to Hilary, your friend?"

"You monster!" Mariah shrieked, delivering a slap of her own.

Garland stood there, unmoved. Grinding his teeth, he considered punishing the girls for their behavior. Women were taught better than that, never to interfere in a man's business. All women were well behaved with the exception of Mariah, who did not abide by the rules. Snatching Mariah's arm, he yanked her out of the bakery, exposing her to the cruel elements. Her dress soaked with rain, droplets ran down her cleavage as she struggled against Garland's grip. Ming-Ming shrieked, trying to reason with Garland, whom paid her no heed. Dragging Mariah to the black carriage, she was about to be thrown in until thunder cracked against the sky.

Silence. Everybody stopped. Honey colored eyes opened seeing nothing but white. Her eyes travelled up a long rope-like cord which was attached to the back of someone's head. Garland bit his lip, snatching back his arm, cursing under his breath.

"How dare you?" Garland hissed.

"…You shouldn't be hitting women,"

Garland snatched his rapier out of its sheath and pointed the tip at the stranger's throat. Unmoved, the stranger calmly moved his hand along the length of the blade. Without flinching, he gripped onto the blade, snapping it in half with one powerful squeeze. Garland was speechless, listening to the sound of clinking metal echoing on the ground. He took a step back and dashed into the carriage. Snatching the leather soaked reigns, the sound of a whip cracked in the air, sending the horses scurrying forward through the veil of mist and out of sight.

"Thank you," Mariah bowed, grateful for his intervention.

The stranger in white slowly turned around. Golden orbs locked with honey colored orbs for the first time. The man stood tall, clothed in white and dressed in noble regalia. Regardless of the rain, he removed his top hat and bowed to Mariah.

"My apologies if I spooked you, m'lady."

"I—"

"Thank you so much!" Ming-Ming exclaimed. Rushing to the bakery, she opened the door, gesturing the two to enter. "Come, come!"

Peace was once again restored to Venus Bakery. Mariah returned to the table but now with a stranger—no, her savior sat across her. Truth be told, she never saw him before! Was he new in town? Or was he a Lord from another town, hidden within the mountains? Who was he? Regardless of all the questions racing through her mind, Mariah observed his good looking features; he was tall, standing a good foot above her head. He had ebony hair and flashing golden eyes. Ming-Ming approached him, serving him a hot cup of coffee. Maybe this was out of the ordinary but she noticed he had slightly long canines as he opened his mouth to sip the coffee. Catching her slightly gawking at him, he placed down the teacup.

"Yes?"

Snapping out of her daze, she instantly apologized for rudely staring. "Sorry!"

Ming-Ming peered over the counter, reading Mariah's face. That girl's cheeks was like the color of ripe tomatoes.

_An angel in white saved her from harm…_ Ming-Ming mused with her finger sliding across the ivory marble counter as she drew non-symmetrical figures. _If only he can whisk her away into a land of dreams and never look back… Reality is cruel, isn't it Mariah?_


	4. Unexpected Moments

**A/N: **OMG! THE GREAT **AQUILATEMPESTAS** HAS REVIEWED! Yay! This story is worthy of her presence! Whoo! Um, any way! I'd like to thank those who read, reviewed and favorite it! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter ;)

And sorry for the short chapter… I ran out of ideas plus I'm sick thanks to the damned weather D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Unexpected Moments<strong>

Bryan was _not_ impressed. He was not impressed by the simple fact Garland had failed to collect Ming-Ming's debt and returned home empty handed as he had specifically requested, no, commanded him to bring Mariah. Useless fool! Swirling the golden goblet, Garland stood uneasy by the Lord's unusual silence. He knew very well the Lord did _not _tolerate failures.

If memory served him right, he remembered the Lord whipping Ian, the gardener, to a bloody pulp. Even his friend, Daichi stood no chance against the enraged Lord; he too, succumbed to unimaginable beatings. Garland did not want to share the same fate as the two. He tensed the moment Bryan placed the goblet onto the table.

With eyes closed he sighed, "Garland."

"My Lord?"

"Tell me: what do you know of this man who bested you?"

"I never saw him before, my Lord. As if he was the mist, he materialized out of nowhere! All my resources and records speak nothing of him!"

"I see." Leaning on his elbow Bryan asked, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Clothed in white from head to toe, dressed in a noble's regalia and he had eyes of a wild beast."

"Wild beast you say?" Bryan was intrigued.

"He had golden eyes, quite similar to that harlot—"

Garland instantly silenced when Bryan's fingers were outstretched in a clawed motion. Ghostly white magic weaved through his fingers with Garland's throat tightened and his body lifted off the ground.

Bryan's eyes glowed, "Will you repeat that?"

Gasping for air, Garland clawed at the invisible hands crushing his neck. "N-No… my Lord! My a-apolo… gies! I shall n-n-never call her by that… again!"

Garland was thrown aside into the glass cabinet. Bryan stood up, walking to the window with hands behind his back. He did not like the sound of this new stranger. It was odd for anybody to slip under his radar. Whatever or whoever this stranger was, Bryan was going to take no chances with him. He must act quickly. The last thing he desired was competition for the maiden's heart.

"Falborg."

The skull masked falcon perched on a ledge flew and landed on his shoulder. Stroking its head, he whispered a command.

"Spy on the kitten for me."

* * *

><p>Mariah was lost in thought, staring at the sky, watching white clouds drift pass. With the sun illuminating the contours of the clouds, she found it strange to see such light. This realm was governed by mystical mist as if it possessed a life of its own. Leaning forward on her elbows, she couldn't stop thinking about the stranger who saved her. Who was he? Where did he come from? And… those golden eyes were unnaturally inhuman. But… they were… captivating.<p>

"Who are you?" Mariah whispered. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"Daydreaming again, Mariah?"

She turned around, meeting eye to eye with Matilda. The girl approached her with a glass of cold water. Blushing, Mariah took a sip.

"No need to be embarrassed!"

Placing down the glass, she cleared her throat, "I am certainly _not_ daydreaming!"

Unconvinced, Matilda poked her. "That look on your face tells me every time you daydream! Mariah, I've known you since we were kids!"

"Okay, you got me!" Mariah said in defeat. With a smile on her face she said, "I couldn't stop thinking about the man who saved me!"

The mist began shifting, casting shadows on trees. White threads slithered into the bark, absorbing its life force. The tree slowly hunched over with crackling branches, leaves falling to the ground followed by a whisper of wind, announcing its untimely death. A man stepped forward, looking left and right. His golden eyes flashed, taking another step forward slicing the mist just as a knife would slice butter. He arrived in front of Mariah's residence, looking up at her through the window.

"This is the residence of Lady Wong I presume,"

Mariah thought her blood froze. It's him! This was the man who saved her yesterday! How… why… With too many questions brewing in her mind, she was forced to pinch herself. Confirming this was no dream and without a second thought, she dashed away from the window, running down the steps to greet him. Dashing out the door, she quickly adjusted her dress. making herself presentable.

"H-Hello." she greeted.

He reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips. Mariah blushed. Pulling away her hand, she rubbed her arms nervously unsure of what to do.

"You truly are a beauty, m'lady."

"Ummmm…"

"Pardon me," he took several steps back and bowed. "How rude of me to have not introduced myself. My name is Rei."

Before Mariah responded, she released an unannounced squeak! Embarrassed, she quickly covered her mouth. "Ah!"

"Take your time."

"Please excuse my friend's inability to converse," Matilda approached them, pushing Mariah toward Rei. "She is incapable of speech when confronted by one as handsome as yourself."

"Matilda!" Mariah shrieked. Why in the world would she say that? May the Gods consume her soul now…

She pushed Matilda aside and bowed to the stranger. Mariah took a deep breath, calming her senses.

Lifting up her face, she smiled, "Mariah."

"It is nice to meet you Mariah." Rei looked up to the sky. With clouds cloaking the sun, he turned his attention back to Mariah. "Will you like to take a stroll with me?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, they returned to the place where it all began. She couldn't be happier to return home after an exhausting but delightful day. Removing her arm from his, she couldn't stop smiling! But alas, all good things must come to an end.<p>

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time!"

"Think nothing of it, m'lady."

"Do... do you think we can meet again?"

"Most definitely."

Taking a step back he bowed, bidding farewell to the fair maiden. Maybe it was that moment in time she noticed a small smile, tugging at the corner of his lips. She watched him turn around, walking directly into the mist and disappeared out of sight. Mariah released a happy sigh, leaning against the wooden pillar of her mansion. Today was perfect! So, maybe not _everything_ was perfect. Of course, nothing went exactly as planned; the sun refused to step out of the cloud's shadow, being the coward as it was. Nonetheless, they didn't mind, strolling through lush parks and observing wildlife. With darkness falling upon her, she turned her attention to the doorknob when the sound of hooves clicked against the pavement.

It was as she feared; the sound of spinning gears ceased the moment the mechanical horses came to a standstill. Slowly, she spun around with eyes fixed onto the black and golden carriage. The driver in the silver and blue mask leapt down and quickly opened the carriage doors. Bryan exited, his eyes fixed on Mariah. He strode forward until he stood a good foot away from her and bowed, like the gentleman he was. Mariah bowed back, respectively greeting the Lord.

"What brings my Lord here, to this humble abode?"

Bryan didn't respond. Instead, he snatched her hand leading her back into the house. Matilda was pushed aside, leaving Bryan to storm in with Mariah in tow, heading toward the guestroom. Mariah did not protest. Instead, she sat down the moment he instructed her to. Bryan was in deep thought walking back and forth before circling Mariah. Feeling uneasy, she voiced her concerns.

"Is something the matter?"

"In fact, there is,"

Mariah recoiled from the coldness in his voice. Sensing something was terribly wrong, she was about to ask again until he silenced her with his gaze. He was suddenly down on his knees, leaning in for a kiss. His hands moved to hers, bringing them to his heart. He withdrew, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Mariah,"

"Y-Yes?"

"I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you accept?"


	5. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: **Thankies again to the great, the one, the only **AQUILATEMPESTAS! **I'd like to thank those who favorite me as well but I will like you to at least say something! LOL, I don't know what part of the story you enjoy and if I can make the story more enjoyable for your reading pleasure, please say so! Tell me also things you may want to see happen as well! I'm just curious to _why_ you favorite the story! Don't be shy :)

And if things need any clarification, don't hesitate to contact and/or PM me! Thanks for reading this boring little snippet from the most boring author (wannabe) in the whole (damn) world-d-d-d-d-d-d-d!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bring Me to Life<strong>

Falborg sliced through the mist with his wings, circling above town. Hollow eyes scanned the skies for his next prey; there, a lone pigeon flapped frantically feeling the sensations of death approaching. Falborg didn't leave it to chance; with one powerful swoop, the falcon extended its metallic talons and crushed the pigeon, tearing open flesh and bone. Without a sound, the pigeon hung lifelessly in the talons of its predator. Landing onto an arched branch, Falborg screeched singing the song of death… Another victim has been taken.

She didn't move; not even a single inch. Bryan traced her lips with his fingers waiting for a favorable answer. He leaned in closer, whispering all the things she could get within a blink of an eye. All the things she wished for could be hers as long as she agreed; as long as she agreed to be his lawfully wedded wife.

"Think about it Mariah. All those people who ridiculed you will be sorry. Just tell me and the job will be done."

"…"

"Everybody will grovel at your feet."

Mariah's fingers shook uncontrollably, listening to his words. No, this wasn't something she wanted; she didn't want people to fear her. The corner of her eyes watered. "No… I… can't. I can't make people…"

"But you can," he whispered. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his hands moved to the back of her neck gently pulling her forward. "But you can."

Mariah abruptly lost the shine in her eyes, falling victim to the spell he cast. Tears continued to slip down her cheek and onto her left ring finger, forming a crystal ring bound to her flesh.

"You will be feared. You will be respected. You will be powerful. You _will_ be mine."

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

Bryan grinned. "Then it is settled."

Pulling Mariah to her feet, he waved a hand over her eyes, snapping her from the trance. Her eyes flickered, adjusting to the dim lights in the room. A wave of confusion washed over her as she regained her senses, trying to remember the events. She couldn't help but to look at her left ring finger. There, a crystal ring with the falcon crest shined bright. Her fingers shook, moving to the ring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bryan calmly suggested.

Mariah's eyes widened, "What… did you do?"

"Why don't you try pulling on the ring?"

And she did. A jolt of pain forced Mariah to recoil. The falcon crest burned red.

"What… what is this?" Mariah shrieked. She shot a look at Bryan, demanding answers.

The man in question simply smiled at Mariah as he leaned in to meet her lips. No matter how many times he tasted her, he craved more. With hands cupped her face, he simply replied, "You are bound to me by blood, Mariah. Don't fight it; you don't want your finger crushed now do you? The more you defy me, the tighter the ring will become."

Mariah balled her fists. "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

He slipped a finger under her chin, forcing them to lock eyes once more. The grin was wiped off his face. His eyes reflected a man with cruel intentions. "Let's just say a little bird told me to do this."

* * *

><p>Mariah choked. Swaying from side to side, she danced for Bryan with hands traveling up and down her body in attempts to please him. Seduction was the last thing on her mind, knowing all too well her heart refused to admit the simple truth: this was it. Mariah stopped; she fell onto her knees covering her face in frustration! She just couldn't do it! She just couldn't possibly fathom the idea of becoming Bryan's wife! Just to think, the townspeople already despised her and wished for her death and if she were to wed Bryan, wouldn't the townspeople's hatred grow stronger? The idea of being hated was too much! It was better off if she… if she…<p>

Pushing herself off the floor, Mariah dashed toward the drawer, scrambling to pull out the sharpened obsidian blade. Bryan remained on the bed watching her movements. He was merely intrigued by Mariah's 'courageous' stunt.

"I can't…" Mariah choked, shaking her head. "I can't!"

He did not respond. Mariah shook her head, pressing the blade down on her wrist prompting him to reconsider. Again, Bryan was unmoved by Mariah's actions. Instead, he released a sigh.

"Mariah," he spoke firmly. "Let's not do this."

"You can't force me to wed you!" Mariah shrieked, tears staining her once pink cheeks. "I won't and will not!"

Albeit slightly agitated, Bryan kept his cool. "Mariah, come to me."

"**NO!**" she pushed the blade into her flesh. She winced but it was **nothing** compared to years of physical and emotional torment. She knew she could do this! It only took a courageous slit! "I should just end it all here!"

"**Enough.**"

Paralyzed by Bryan's words, she felt phantom hands root her to the spot. The blade in her hand suddenly shook, possessed. The blade was merciless, slicing deeper into her skin. Mariah shrieked, feeling the smooth blade slide back and forth. Ribbons of red trickled down her arm, staining the expensive rug. Mariah shook uncontrollably, forcing eye contact with Bryan whose eyes glowed an eerie white hue. Without flinching, he commanded Mariah to take a step forward. Her legs had a life of their own, following Bryan's commands. Step by step she got closer to him until she stood in front of him, shaking and fighting against the invisible bonds. His eyes faded, returning to their normal blue hues.

"Why must you make this so difficult for me?" he whispered, grabbing hold of her bleeding wrist. His free hand removed the blade from her hand, placing it beside him. Bringing her wrist to his lips, he said, "Now this won't do; my beautiful bride-to-be tried to take her own life…"

His lips made contact with the wound, licking and drinking the red liquid. She tried desperately to pull away her hand while she battled sensations running through her. Pure, raw emotions raced through her mind with traces of arousal. A moan slipped out, prompting Bryan to pull her down to sit beside him. For a slight moment, he broke eye contact from the wound and stared into Mariah's eyes.

"I still won't…" Mariah whispered. "I won't…"

"You know how long I longed for this moment?" he questioned. "Many nights I thought about this—"

Mariah choked. "Please… kill me. Please Bryan just kill me!"

He smirked. Moving his lips up her arm, he nibbled on the side of her neck. "Now why would I do that? I can't go possibly kill my bride-to-be…"

The blade was in Bryan's grasp. He traced the blade around Mariah's curves before pausing at her corset. Sliding the blade under the ribbons, one by one the ribbons were sliced in half. Pushing Mariah down, he lifted her bleeding wrist to his lips. Placing another kiss, Mariah's eyes widened, watching the wound seal itself removing all traces of her attempted suicide. Bryan simply took her hand and held it against his face, proving to her he was one to not to be underestimated.

Leaning in for a kiss he spoke in a deep and husky voice, "No matter how many times you try to take your life Mariah, in the end all attempts will be futile. Your fate belongs to me…"

* * *

><p>Dawn was upon them. Mariah was in bed with Bryan behind her. Honey colored eyes glanced at her once slit wrist which was now no more. What would it take to escape from him, even if it was only for a day?<p>

"Good morning," he whispered pulling her closer to him. "Had a nice sleep?"

Silence. Bryan knew she would act this way.

"Say nothing if you don't wish to. I just… want to make conversation." Fingering her hair he continued, "Regardless, today I want you to come with me to someplace special. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Quarter after noon, Bryan guided Mariah through to the cemetery. Mariah carefully made her way along the beaten path lined with round cracked stones and withered flowers. Through her veil, Bryan held a firm grasp on her wrist, pulling her forward at any moment Mariah even hesitated. The wind picked up, rustling the dry grass, sending dry orange leaves detaching from clawed branches. The crows cawed as their ebony eyes locked onto the pair. Bryan stopped abruptly in front of a grave. He spun around holding Mariah close to him.

"Dance with me."

She did as she was told; she danced with him on top of a grave. Every time she glanced at the headstone, Bryan shielded her from the name. He made the effort to act like the perfect gentleman, masking his true persona.

"There are many things I can make happen," Bryan whispered in her ear.

Mariah's heart dropped to the soles of her feet. Violently pushing away from Bryan, she placed a hand over her heart, eyes widened in horror. It was on cue, Bryan moved to the side revealing the inscriptions on the headstone:

_Lee Wong_

_Date of Birth: July 23__rd__ 1800_

_Deceased: May 13__th__ 1826_

Mariah was sick to her stomach. Bryan would… Bryan would…

He smirked, pulling out a black bottle from his pocket. "Look at this Mariah. With this I can bring your brother back to you. Now, wouldn't you want that? Don't you want your dear brother back?"

_Da-thump! Da-thump! Da-thump!_

"I… My brother…" she glanced to the grave. Shaking her head she shot, "No! He's dead! Don't bring him back! Don't!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, kitten?" Bryan said, nonchalantly uncapping the bottle. "After all, you do miss your brother."

"You monster, don't! He's dead! Don't bring him back!"

He glanced at her with a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He circled around the grave, calculating his next move. Every so often, he made eye contact with Mariah then turned his attention to the grave. He dragged his finger along the headstone.

"Well it's too late to refuse now, kitten. I guess you never realized when we danced over his grave, the resurrection spell had been cast."

She fell on her knees. With hands cradling her face, she realized she had committed the ultimate sin. This was madness! "No, please don't… Let him rest!"

"It's all up to you, kitten. What do you want? Do you want your brother to walk the earth again, living in nightmares or let him writhe in Hell for all the sins he caused?"

"Please, stop this!"

"If you agreed in the first place, we wouldn't be here."

"I-I don't…"

It was too late; Bryan poured the liquid contents onto Lee's grave. All Mariah could do was watch in horror; the earth shook, sending cracks snaking up the tombstone, breaking it in half. Bryan moved behind Mariah, pulling her up by her elbow. It was too much for Mariah; her eyes rolled back into her head, falling into Bryan's arms.

"Poor kitten," Bryan stroked her head. "And here I thought you wanted to see your brother again, isn't that right, Mariah?"

Bryan now paid full attention to the grave, watching debris scatter left and right. The earth parted with an eerie green glow snaking through the cracks. His smirk grew wider watching a skeleton hand shoot out of the earth, encased in magik. Ligaments, tendons, blood vessels, muscle and skin formed around the hand. Bryan continued to the watch as an arm was now visible, followed by a head, torso and legs.

"Beautiful," Bryan couldn't be more pleased by this outcome.

Golden eyes were now fixed with Bryan's blue ones. Bryan reached into his vest pulling out two black bracelets and threw them to the now living. The bracelets instantly clasped onto the wrists, weaving spells through the body. With the spell now complete, the body was covered in flesh from head to toe, defying all traces of time. A scar formed around his throat, reminding him of his untimely death.

Placing a hand on his forehead, his memories were fuzzy at best. His golden eyes came into contact with pointed leather boots. Traveling up the legs, his eyes widened; he did not expect to see the Devil again.

With a hand extended, Bryan greeted, "Welcome back to the realm of the living, Lee."


	6. Dreams

**A/N: **Although I didn't get reviews in the last chapter, I am putting up another story just for the hell of it XD! Thanks to **levells** who generously proofread the chapters for me again! Sorry if I butchered the English language, as usual! And sorry if I burned your soul too, it was necessary :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dreams<strong>

Bryan gripped tightly on the leather reigns and whipped the horse, forcing the beast to accelerate, ripping through the mist. His blue eyes locked onto the form running in front of him, darting behind trees and around stone monuments. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, forcing a sick grin to appear on his pale face. Whipping the horse again, the horse sprinted, chasing after the creature which was revealed to be a red fox now cornered in its den. There was no escape. Bryan cocked his rifle, poised, ready to kill.

A growl escaped the den; it was the fox's last stand for survival. Bryan hated the waiting game. He knew the fox wasn't going to emerge from the den as long as the exit was barricaded. Bryan placed two fingers into his mouth and whistled. The sounds of ravaging hounds echoed with howls and barks. Bryan nodded; the hounds charged fiercely into the den. Just like musical notes played on the grand piano, Bryan enjoyed listening to the sound of the fox howling in agony, feeling its flesh being torn from bone. Another yelp echoed followed by shuffling; one of the hounds dragged the fox out into the open by its now bloodied front paw. Aiming the rifle at the fox's head, he looked deep into its amber eyes. Gazing down the barrel of death was an experience the fox would never forget. Closing its eyes, it waited for Bryan to pull the trigger.

'_BAM!'_

Bryan returned to the mansion an hour later, tossing away his bloodied gloves. As butlers and maids greeted him, he couldn't help but glance up the silent stairs waiting for his bride-to-be to greet him with open arms.

"When will you wake up from the land of dreams?" Bryan questioned as if an answer would manifest before him. "It has been too long since I heard your voice…"

* * *

><p>Some say the eyes of cats never lie. Some say the eyes of dogs hide deception. Some say the eyes of birds spell out death. People believe anything they hear in this land shrouded by mist and mysticism. This was no ordinary land; this was the land encased in dreams or simply put, a void the dreamers produced to escape their own cruel reality into this alternate reality. This was a place where dreamers were allowed unlimited freedom of imagination and creativity. It was a place where dreamers gained a spiritual connection with their animalistic guardians hiding in plain sight. Through tales told by the old, they say those who see animal spirits were destined to be blessed either with good or bad luck. The animal guardians were the ones who decided your fate and you were only a lowly pawn in their game. Even so, some guardians may reach out to guide you in the right direction. Or perhaps, would foretell the uncertain future... Nothing was certain in this realm.<p>

Only special dreamers were permitted into this land. Mariah was no exception; returning to the land of dreams always calmed her nerves, remembering the events of reality unfolding in her mind. It was a worrying thought at best but she was at peace here, in this reality. She took a step forward, listening to her heel click against the pavement. Bringing her hands to her heart, she always felt uneasy walking in this world alone. A strange sensation washed over her; it felt as if someone laid their eyes on her, waiting for one misstep before striking.

_This feels oddly familiar. _She closed her eyes, feeling the presence closer to her. Indeed, she knew who it was. "Galux?"

A meow echoed.

The sound alone lifted her spirits. Mariah crouched down with arms fully extended, waiting. "Come here, you!"

The mist in front of Mariah swirled into a small vortex. A pair of dark orbs manifested before Mariah, followed by a red and blue body of a large feline trotting silently over to her. Mariah wrapped her arms around Galux, scratching beneath the neck. It has been too long since she saw her. Cupping the feline's face, she couldn't hold back her tears of joy.

"I missed you so much," Mariah nuzzled her nose against Galux's.

Galux purred. Even if Galux could not speak, she understood human speech well. Her eyes expressed concern, watching her owner crumble before her. Galux closed her eyes, digging deep into Mariah's memories. Despair, tragedy and betrayal; it was a never-ending cycle Mariah was caught in. Galux sensed Bryan's presence in Mariah's memories. She immediately terminated the connection in fear of the madman's attempts of possessing her. Feeling a sharp pain erupt from the back of her head, Mariah cringed. Galux purred.

"Hey... it's okay... I know," Mariah stroked Galux's head reassuring everything was alright.

Mariah stood up dusting non-existence dirt off her black, frilly layered dress. Galux lead Mariah through the vast open space listening to Mariah talk about her life. It saddened Galux to think her physical form no longer existed in the real world. She failed to protect Mariah and in conclusion, she paid it with her own life. She would _never_ forget how Falborg took her life.

The more Galux heard about Bryan, the more she despised the madman. What he truly wanted was shrouded in mystery. But yet, Galux knew he wanted something more from Mariah. What it was, remained a mystery... for now.

Mariah and Galux reached a small pond with a small wooden bridge arched over. Mariah was the first one to walk on the bridge with fingers tracing the wooden railing, intricately carved in floral patterns. Leaning forward, she glanced down at her reflection, wobbling in the water.

"Whore," the word slipped out from between her lips. "I am nothing more than a whore."

Galux trotted over to Mariah, purring against her. Running a finger over the dew covered etching; she could not contain her sigh. Her mood did not improve when she saw countless events unfolding in her mind, reflected on the water's surface. One could say she was indeed cursed; bad luck had befallen her. Her breaths were visible in the mist; puffs of air escaped her wet lips. Little did she know, she was being watched from afar. A silent step forward alerted Galux they were not alone. The feline hissed, fur raised to its tips at the large, shadow figure. Noticing the abrupt change in Galux's behavior, Mariah too was aware of the new presence.

She quickly spun around, eyes locked onto the shadowed figure. The mist parted revealing a majestic white tiger with stunning emerald stripes. It possessed the most beautiful golden eyes she had seen! Although the sight was appealing, there was no question Mariah was frightened by the beasts' sudden appearance. Pressing her back against the rail, the tiger took another step forward, crunching the grass beneath its massive paw. Galux had enough; pressing her luck, she too took a step forward challenging the tiger who was a behemoth compared to her, a small feline. Galux hissed loudly, not intimidated by the tiger. The tiger tilted its' head before seating itself clearly stating it meant no harm.

"Um, hello there," Mariah squeaked.

Unmoved, the tiger's gaze remained on Mariah who broke into cold sweat. Galux hissed again, taking another bold step forward. She took a chance and swiped the tiger's paw and quickly retreated behind Mariah. The last thing Galux wanted was to be lunch. The tiger was not amused.

It felt odd. Mariah could not shake the feeling she once came into contact with those golden eyes. Yet the question begged to ask: where? Falling into deep thought, was it coincidental this tiger possessed the same eyes as he, the stranger who saved her? No, of course not. What an absurd thought! But again, this was the dream world and visions from the real world tend to manifest here without prior warning.

Mariah flinched the moment the tiger yawned, displaying its great canines.

"Um, do you want anything?"

The tiger was intrigued; pushing off the dew covered grass, it stood on all four paws and turned around, meeting its gaze with Mariah's once more. Mariah had a strange feeling; it felt as if the tiger wanted Mariah to follow it. She took a step forward and the tiger did the same, leading Mariah to an unknown destination.

* * *

><p>Mariah was in awe of the sights that surrounded her; the tiger had lead Mariah toward a valley cloaked in mist with majestic mountains standing tall in the distance, touching the heavens. Her feet came in contact with wooden planks.<p>

"What?"

She looked down. Her eyes caught continuous rows of polished wooden flooring. On either side of her were wooden railings snaking a pathway through the mist. This was no doubt a strange place, one she had never encountered before. It was oddly strange to think a place such as this could exist in her mind. Beautiful, enchanting and mystifying, Mariah was in awe. Glancing to her right, she noticed a shallow pool filled with giant water lilies and large koi fish swimming below, unaware of her presence. Mariah continued walking along the planks following the tiger closely. Every so often, the tiger would glance, checking if Mariah continued to follow. She couldn't help but gaze at the large pink and purple lotuses swaying gently from side to side in the breeze. Pockets of dragonflies swirled above the lotuses, dancing alongside flickering fireflies.

"Beautiful..." Mariah trailed off.

The tiger lead Mariah to a behemoth sized mountain. The entrance was a large gaping hole with purple and white crystals lining the mouth of the cave. Mariah took a step forward and immediately candles were lit alongside the wall, revealing a hidden stairway snaking through the heart of the mountain. Galux did the same but was instantly stopped by the tiger. The small feline hissed as if to question why it wasn't allowed to follow its master. With a low growl, Galux took a step back, eyes peeled on the tiger. Slightly unnerved by the tiger's sudden behaviour, Mariah swallowed hard and ventured into the cave.

"Okay, here I go."

Where the stairs may lead her, she would never know until her destination had been reached.


	7. The Man behind the Mask

**A/N: **Oh, goodness! I'd like to thank the great **AQUILATEMPESTAS **and **LEVELLS **for reviewing! Both of you gave me so much encouragement in this story, I don't even know what to say or how to thank you guys properly! I'll try to do my best! And sorry **levells** for the awful grammatical mistakes… ha… ha… ha… ^_^;;

And sorry if this chapter is pure crap; I can't think and I broke my brain yesterday 8D;; However, I do have content for chapter 8 so stay tuned! I assure you that you'll be **hating** someone in particular very, very much :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Man behind the Mask<strong>

Candles lit up with every taken step. Mariah pressed onward sensing she was not alone. Her foot suddenly came into contact with something brittle. She looked down and gasped; at the base of her foot were a pile of bones, human and animal bones mixed together. A human cranium tipped over with its hollow eyes gazing deep into Mariah. She gasped when a rat scurried out of an eye socket. Mariah covered her mouth in disgust, quickening her pace up the stairs. What was this place? Was this the place where the beast dwells?

Summoning the courage to speak, Mariah spoke. "H-Hello?"

Her voice bounced off the walls. Silence played for a few seconds until a groan echoed. Mariah's heart skipped a beat! Quickly rushing up the stairs, she knew that was a sound from a person! Arriving at the top of the stairs, she stumbled upon a dark room. If she had not seen him in the flesh, she wouldn't believe it. Standing before her was a tall male cloaked from head to toe in a white blanket. An orange flame burned brightly in the hearth, flickering shadows across the room. The flames crackled sending reflections bouncing off metallic objects scattered around the room. Many objects appeared to be vase or worse, urns. Shadows concealed his face but the only part evident were those eerie white glowing eyes, watching her wearily from a distance. Mariah breathed, taking a courageous step forward.

Even before she could speak, the man grunted. His hand lifted up a white and blue porcelain teacup from the saucer, swirling the liquid. "So, my tiger selected you."

Mariah's heart froze when the man stepped out of the shadows. Face to face, she looked into his eyes which were hidden behind an ivory glass layer, eerily glowing. Half of his face was concealed by a white mask, carved in a shape of a tiger's face. It was the face of the tiger Mariah met earlier. Mariah noticed the intricate detail on the tiger mask; the mask was made entirely of porcelain, adorned with white diamonds. The green stripes on his mask were jade, crafted to perfection deeply embedded. Around the eyes of the mask was lined with solid gold of the highest degree. The workmanship was exquisite. Her eyes moved to the large, imposing ivory canines. Moving to his eyes, she felt a wave of sadness emanating from him.

"Who are you? Why are you—"

"You are one who can save me,"

Mariah silenced. Save him? Save him from what? How could one be asking to be saved when they had just met? Who was this man? And why… did he sound oddly familiar? A myriad of questions brewed at the back of her mind only to be left hanging with unanswered responses. Before answered, the man turned away coughing into his arm. Mariah couldn't help but notice the red stains imprinted on the blanket on his arm.

She gasped, "It's… it's blood,"

He grunted. "It's nothing."

"But you're sick!"

He walked toward the hearth with his back turned. Mariah took a step forward. For one who lived in this cave in solitude, he must be lonely. She began to wonder; she never met a man like him in real life so how could he manifest in this dream world? Regardless of who he was, if he needed help, she'd gladly aid him.

"H… How can I help?"

"Save me,"

"I'm sorry I'm not following."

He abruptly turned around holding her shoulders. Stunned, Mariah was left speechless. Her honey colored eyes briefly glanced to his hand, gripping tightly onto her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of long nails tainted red at the tips.

Even before she spoke, he said, "You are the only one who can save me, Mariah. Save me from this nightmare."

"What…?"

He suddenly paused. He turned his attention down the stairwell she had just climbed. Turning back to Mariah he instructed, "It's time for you to leave."

"H-Hey wait! I need to know more, I—"

He swiped a hand across her eyes, casting a sleeping spell. Her body fell limp, into his arms. The only thing she managed to say came out as a whisper. Her eyes twitched, trying to force eye contact with those white glowing eyes. Who's the man behind the mask and why would he—

_Please save me. You're my only hope._

* * *

><p>Mariah's eyes twitched. Her fingers twitched. She felt a sudden nudge then a lick to the side of her face. Stirring, her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness of the outside world. She found herself resting beside a large rock at the entrance of the cave. Hearing a sudden meow, she turned to the side meeting with Galux's eyes. The feline purred, rubbing her head against Mariah's arm. Taking a deep breath in, her lungs were filled with cold, refreshing air. Blinking, she pushed herself off the ground and turned her attention to the cave. She did not expect to see a large arcane symbol burning brightly before her. Reaching out, she was close to touching it until Galux instantly bit her leg. Mariah recoiled.<p>

"Galux, what—!"

Galux did not move. Instead, the feline's eyes were suddenly fixed onto a stray leaf dancing with the wind. Mariah looked up at the leaf, watching it float closer and closer to the barrier. Even before the leaf touched the barrier, it burst into blue flames! Mariah swallowed hard. If that had been her then she would be nothing more than ashes on the ground.

"Goodness…" Mariah whispered.

She never realized her body began fade, signaling her to return to the land of reality. Looking at her laced gloves, she saw through to the dirt ground. So, it was time. Galux meowed sadly; she didn't want Mariah to leave, to return to that cold, hearted beast. With little time she had left, she crouched down and scratched the side of Galux's ear, whispering she'd be alright; she was strong. Nothing could break her, not even Bryan. The feline purred in response. Galux watched Mariah fade until she was no more. Galux meowed loudly, announcing the feline's sadness to the silent world.

Her cries remained unheard for miles around except for the skull masked falcon circling above slicing through the clouds and disappearing out of sight.


	8. Red Feathers

**A/N: **Whee! Onto chapter 8! Someone is a naughty boy in this one! You know when you have the feeling of whacking someone? I guess you all know who you want to whack in this story :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Red Feathers<strong>

Her eyelids twitched. Mariah slowly opened her eyes. She never expected to meet Bryan face to face, let alone, lip locked. Without thought, she shoved him off her quickly wiping her lips. Bryan merely smirked.

"Had a nice dream?"

Mariah's heart rammed against her ribcage. Swallowing hard, she calmed herself down in order to answer Bryan's question.

She breathed and replied, "No, I did not." She hated lying but when it involved her dreams, she wanted them to remain with her regardless of Bryan's attempts of extracting information.

"I see," Bryan scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes. "From the looks from your face you seem to have stumbled upon something _good_,"

Mariah turned her gaze to meet his, "What do you mean by that?"

"It seems you met Galux, am I right?"

Her face turned ghostly white. How… How did he know she met Galux? Shaking her head, this was probably part of his mind games to soften her up—to eventually break her. Refusing to admit she met her feline friend, Mariah simply remained silent.

Bryan moved off the bed and walked to the window with hands behind his back. "Fine. It matters not if you don't reply." He paused briefly before continuing, "Regardless of your little adventure, I want you to change. I want you to be ready for dinner within the hour."

"…."

Bryan snapped around, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Pleased with Mariah's cooperation, Bryan left the room leaving Mariah to her demons. At six o'clock sharp, Mariah entered the dining hall dressed in her finest outfit lined with black lace stitched intricately on purple satin. It was a corset type dress which Bryan personally ordered the tailors to make, especially for her. With shoulders revealed, he couldn't stop gazing at Mariah's lovely, curvaceous form. Arriving at the table, she respectfully bowed. She was instructed to sit next to Bryan at the head of the table. He couldn't help but move his eyes down to her bosom, tightly wrapped in the corset adorned with black silk ribbons and teardrop shaped rubies. He sickly grinned, pleased with the sight before trailing down to her waist to the exposed leg, revealed by a long slit in the dress. He was pleased she wore fishnet stockings and a Byzantium silk garter.

"You look exquisite,"

Mariah didn't reply. Since the food was still in preparation, Bryan took the opportunity to play with his toy; he slipped his hand though the slit running a finger up and down her thigh. Mariah tensed. No sooner he began his little game, the banquet hall snapped open; several butlers and maids entered with silver trays. Bryan grunted removing his hand from Mariah's thigh.

Trays of food were placed before them expertly prepared by Chef Oliver. Food ranged from the outrageous including roasted pheasants cooked in white wine, roasted boar impaled on a metallic rod adorned in a myriad of vegetables, grilled peacock with its feathers decorating the dish, shark fin soup and the list continued. The last tray wheeled into the room was different, Mariah noticed. She couldn't see what it was until the metallic dome was removed. Her stomach instantly churned sending bile up her esophagus. Mariah was at the verge of gagging. Bryan was pleased with the chef's ability to cook such fine delicacies for him and his bride-to-be.

Grabbing her hand, Bryan urged Mariah to feast her eyes on today's dinner course. "Isn't it wonderful, Mariah? All these poor souls sacrificed themselves for us! I applaud Chef Oliver for his efforts! Bravo!"

Covering her mouth, she couldn't help but feel anger boiling from within. "Bryan… how could you…?"

"What does it matter?" Bryan coldly replied, "They were meant to be hunted. Have you not heard of natural selection where the weak—"

She instantly stood up, slamming her hands on the table, knocking over a glass of water. "Bryan! I… I refuse to eat these pieces of monstrosity!" Mariah hissed, fuming. She couldn't deal with this! This… this… _madness!_

"I guess the fox I hunted this morning will go to waste," Bryan sighed in defeat. Clapping his hands, a butler approached him, "Dispose of the dishes as the Lady does not wish to eat. Give them to the hounds. Inform Chef Oliver to prepare a new course immediately,"

"Yes, my Lord."

Mariah's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?"

Sipping the red wine, he smirked. Glancing up at her, he swirled the liquid in the glass. "Throwing them away, did you not hear yourself speak? You refuse to eat these 'monstrosities'." Bryan sighed heavily finishing the rest of his wine. "All those lives went to waste because of you,"

A tight knot formed in her stomach, overwhelmed by guilt. All those animals died so they could be consumed by them—Bryan and Mariah to live on. And now they would be thrown away? True, she could not force herself to eat these beautiful animals which were now nothing more than lifeless meals on the table. All those lives Bryan took just for her. Biting her lip, she sat down, eyes cast down onto her hands.

"Bryan…" she whispered. "I… I'll eat."

He couldn't help but smirk at Mariah's choice. "Well then," Turning his attention to the butler Bryan spoke, "Bring back the meals for the Lady. She decided to dine on today's _fine_ cuisine."

* * *

><p>Mariah was in tears by the end of the meal. She could barely swallow anything properly after she made eye contact with the dead fox on the table. Placing down the bloodstained utensils, Mariah breathed, wiping away her tears. Why would he do such a thing to her knowing her love for nature? Sipping the last glass of wine, Bryan placed his hand over hers.<p>

"Come, let us take a stroll."

She nodded. Bryan lead Mariah out of the banquet hall, through the polished hallways aligned with the Kuznetsov family crest and paintings of the previous ladies of the household. The moon was bright tonight, piercing through the clear windows of the mansion. Leading Mariah outside, he guided her through the vast expanse of his property. They walked side by side on a cobblestone path lined with small candles, snaking through the grass. Reaching an elegant bandstand hugging by the water's edge, he lead Mariah up the white steps.

"Look at this," Bryan exclaimed. "Look at all of this! This will be yours!"

Mariah took a step forward absorbing the sights. Giant lily pads floated on the surface of the shimmering water with fireflies hovering above in groups. In the distance she saw black swans drifting by silently. She never expected to see a white swan and a cygnet. The way the moon's rays reflected off its pristine white feathers gave the swan the illusion the feathers were dipped in a pearly finish, glowing vibrantly expressing the beauty and magnificence of God's humble creations.

'_Click!'_

Mariah snapped around suddenly face to face with the barrel of a loaded rifle. "**Bryan!**"

"That swan…"

Turning around to the white swan then turning around back to Bryan, Mariah's heart crunched in her chest. "No Bryan, please! Not the swan!"

"It disgusts me."

Mariah grabbed onto the rifle, trying to yank it away. "Bryan I'm begging you, you've taken enough lives!"

Bryan's expression turned grim but soon replaced by a sick, twisted smirk, "Alright then, I won't kill the swan. You do it."

She froze. "W-What? N-No…"

Bryan released the rifle which fell into Mariah's arms. Crossing his arms, he took a step back for Mariah to prepare herself. Ah, the brilliance of watching his bride-to-be take a life. When she managed to shoot it, he'd love her even more. "Yes, now do it."

Mariah dropped the rifle, shaking her head. Tears swelled up in her eyes slipping down her cheeks. Turning around, she locked her eyes on the innocent form drifting on the water. Bryan grunted, approaching Mariah. His hands slithered around her waist, holding her firm against his body. Ah, the feeling of Mariah trembling beneath his touch aroused him ever so slightly. He couldn't wait to bring her back into his bed chambers.

Leaning against her ear he whispered, "Mariah, my bride-to-be, if you don't kill that swan, then…" he suddenly pulled her closer. "Sweet, sweet Matilda will be next."

"No…"

Bryan kissed her cheek, "I heard that Julia's getting bored. Her sickle demands blood."

"No…"

Nibbling on the side of her ear he continued, "Or maybe Ming-Ming will be next… What do you think, kitten?"

What choice was left? Either she kills the swan or her friends would be killed. Bryan traced a hand around her curves reminding her of the stakes. What was more important? The life of a beautiful mother swan or the lives of her friends? She sniffed, unsure of what to do! She felt Bryan's hands removed from her waist as he picked up the rifle, shoving it to her. His beautiful bride-to-be now crying under the pink hues of the moon. It was only a matter of time the moon would be stained red.

Cupping her cheeks, he kissed her tenderly again, whispering her choices. "The swan or your friends…"

Mariah shook her head, "I… can't… I…"

"The swan or your friends."

Mariah choked. Cocking the rifle, Bryan grinned. He took a step to the side giving Mariah space. He rather not get any gunpowder on his expensive clothing. "Go ahead."

Maybe it was that moment the swan stopped swimming; the beautiful creature turned to Mariah's direction, staring down the barrel of death. Behind it was a girl who cried uncontrollably, tears slipping down. Her finger trembled on the metallic trigger. Mariah watched the mother swan slightly shake its head and turned to its offspring. Even without words, the swan nudged the cygnet to the side. The small one was about to protest but the swan shook its head. Reluctantly, the cygnet swam away, hiding behind a half sunk monument. The swan swam into the middle of the lake, positioning itself under the moon. With minutes left to live, it lifted its head, staring into the blanket of stars.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>The hounds returned with the lifeless body of the swan, clamped tightly in its jaws. Throwing the bloodied swan at Mariah's feet, she couldn't take it! Falling on her knees, she sobbed at what she had done. Bryan nonetheless was pleased with her, his smirk growing exponentially hidden in the darkness. He turned his gaze to the moon now blood red. Beautiful. The sound of Mariah crying forced Bryan to push off the wooden pillar and pick her up. She wouldn't even look at him.<p>

"You did the right thing, kitten," Bryan said calmly rubbing her shoulders. "That swan was a pest in my pond. By sun rise the cygnet will follow. Isn't it a beautiful sight to see the pond stained red?"

She didn't want to hear it! Shoving him violently, Bryan slammed against the wooden pillar and dropped onto a bench. Rather than become angry, he simply grinned. So, his kitten still had fire in her. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up storming to Mariah. He forcefully grabbed both her hands and with his free hand holding her chin firmly. Mariah refused to look into the eyes of a madman who craved bloodlust.

He was done playing games, "Now you listen to me and you listen to me good, Mariah." He squeezed her chin forcing her to look at him. Bryan's eyes glowed dangerously, "Never ever question me again. You hear?"

"…Go to hell."

Bryan was one who refused to physically harm a woman. Suppressing his urge to harm her, he breathed and tried to remain calm. His grip tightened around her wrists and her chin. "Play hard to get all you want Mariah but in the end, it is I who will win. It is I who will determine your fate. It is I who has your life in the palm of my hand."

He threw her down onto the corpse of the swan. Mariah's hands were stained red. She shot a look at him, scowling and slipping inaudible curses. Bryan regained his composure; adjusting his vest and dress shirt, he crouched down staring down Mariah's cleavage before travelling to the dead swan.

"The swan's feathers will be sown onto your wedding gown Mariah, as a reminder you were the one who took the life of this innocent and beautiful creature." Bryan cruelly snickered, imagining how beautiful his bride would appear with bloodstained feathers elegantly sewn onto the gown, walking down the crimson aisle.

Mariah choked, "I… I hope you… b-burn in hell… B-Bryan!"

Bryan released a maniacal laughter. He yanked the back of her hair forcing her to make eye contact with him. Forcefully kissing her, he ripped her away from his lips. "I'm afraid that will never happen, kitten. The Lords of the Underworld cower before me. As long as I still breathe, I am untouchable. Sharing the joy with me will be you, Mariah. My beautiful bride to be. My bride who will murder innocents by my side."


	9. Los españoles Diablo

**A/N: **HOLY SHIT! This story has exceeded **20 reviews**! Whoo! I'd like to thank the following: **AquilaTempestas (EHEHEHE!), levells (BASTERT!), Desastrus (especially you, you crazy woman), rei kon 6665** and anonymous person by the initial of '**M**'! Thank you for all the love, support through this diabolical story, lol! I guess many of you here want to whack Bryan yes? Since he's so _goddamn_ perfect, I issue you all a challenge (because I lack a life): if Bryan can have flaws, what will it be? It'll help greatly with carving out this story :D Send your ideas over! People on MSN, you know where to find me… _hehehehehe! _

The story is sooooo gonna get much darker! I told you: there'd be macabre, disturbing, graphic along with a bucket of worms and what not xD If you wonder if I got my ideas from watching gruesome movies then you are **TOTALLY WRONG!** Wait, does that mean I'm psycho? :o

As for now, I give you Julia's story 8D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Los españoles Diablo<strong>

"I see you're drenched in innocence once again, Julia,"

The Spanish Devil merely smirked, proudly striding forward leaving bloodied footprints on the Persian rug. Approaching the Lord, she gracefully bowed, just like a dancer she was. Her emerald eyes remained vibrant and beautiful; it was always like this after taking the life of an innocent. Whether they deserved to die or not, she was the one who decided her fate. Julia kneeled in front of Bryan.

"Did you have fun?" Bryan questioned, placing the newspaper beside him.

"Indeed," Julia answered with a smirk.

"Really?" he leaned onto his elbow eyes fixed on Julia's bloodied sickles. "You had no problem?"

Lifting up her head, her expression brightened, "No, my Lord. In fact, I'll show it to you,"

Julia stood up, snaking her hand behind her back. Bryan was curious to what Julia had in store. Julia revealed a blooded burlap bag; untying the bag, she dumped the contents onto the rug. Bryan's eyes narrowed as the corners of his lips curved upwards into a sick smirk. She was truly the Spanish Devil. Julia's eyes never left the contents on the floor. Nudging it with her foot, she broke out into maniacal laughter.

"You've done well, Julia," Bryan was pleased, bridging his fingers together. "Taking the life of your own brother,"

Julia reached down grasping Raul's blood stained hair. "It was nothing, my Lord. Raul was a weakling. He deserved to die."

Bryan was immensely impressed by Julia's cold demeanor. Oh, how he _loved _her for it. Gesturing her to come closer, Bryan pulled her forward, locking lips with the Devil. Julia loved it! She yearned for this moment for years now until—

Bryan pushed her away, "I love the taste of blood on your lips."

Julia grinned. "I knew you'd like that," Tracing a finger around Bryan's lips she said, "Please excuse me, my Lord. Allow me to cleanse myself then I'll be waiting in my sleeping chambers to serve you."

Bryan couldn't be more pleased. Closing the oak doors behind her, Julia smirked. This encounter went as planned. She understood no matter how many times she did Bryan's dirty work; she would never be fully appreciated. Bryan had his eyes set for Mariah. Julia scowled at the thought; Mariah Wong, that good for nothing harlot Bryan fancied. It infuriated Julia knowing her eyes were set on Bryan; she was supposed to be the next lady of the House of Kuznetsov! Shoving a ceramic vase to the floor, Julia snarled. All of this! Taken away from her! She dreamed of riches, fame, glory and Bryan.

Julia arrived at her room, kicking the doors open. She yelled at the maids to leave her chambers immediately. Scrambling out of the room one by one, she was left alone in her spacious room. Moving to the Venetian mirror, Julia couldn't help but remember the past.

"Just to think, we were once… _friends._"

_The two girls laughed locking their pinky fingers together. Mariah couldn't be happier, making new friends with the girl who moved into town with her twin brother and her grandfather two weeks ago. She was a strange girl not acting very lady-like; instead, she was a girl who spoke her mind, ignoring society's norms toward women. Her name was Julia Fernandez. Sometimes loud and obnoxious, she outright questioned teachers and got in the face of authorities. Everybody in town stayed away from her; as rumor went, Julia was nothing but trouble. Even with all the gossip, nobody knew or understood Julia like Mariah did. In her eyes, she was the one person she counted on in dark times…_

_Pushed into a wall, Mariah bit her lip holding her ground, "__**Stay away from me!**__"_

_One of the boys snickered, "Are you afraid of us, Mariah?"_

_ The boy snickered. One took a bold step forward as Mariah took another step back. There was nowhere to run. There were two of them and one of her._

"_Too bad big brother Lee isn't here to help you now!" One of them snarled. A cocky bastard he was taking a quick swipe at Mariah's crème blouse. _

"_**Don't touch me, Tala!**__" _

_The red head narrowed his eyes, licking his canines. His blue eyes scanned Mariah's body from head to toe; just thinking of seeing her in the flesh aroused him. "Just a little peek?"_

_ Tala reached out to Mariah again but this time she didn't hold back; she scratched him as hard as she could. He instantly recoiled, cradling his hand. Scowling, his attention moved to the blood pools forming._

_Tala lashed out, shoving Mariah violently into the brick wall. With firm grip onto her wrists, he leaned forward, whispering sinisterly, "For a thirteen year old, you are already something you know that?"_

_One by one, tears spilled out from her eyes. "Stop… it."_

_Tala's cold eyes traced her body. "Why don't you start screaming?"_

_ He coldly laughed, pulling Mariah off the wall and into his partner in crime, Kai. Kai didn't hesitate to quickly grab Mariah's hands, locking them behind her back. He didn't care what Tala did to her as long as he had no part of it. Being the grandson of the highly respected police force, he didn't want his or his grandfather's reputation ruined by some juvenile act. He only tagged along seeking some amusement into his day. He could care less what happened to Mariah._

_ Tala's hands were now curious, tracing along Mariah's curves boldly. He felt a tear drop fall on his hand. He responded with a smirk, leaning closer to Mariah's ear, whispering all the devilish things he wanted to do. Mariah choked. _

"_Tala, if you wanna play with her, hurry it up." Kai interrupted. Tala scowled. Leave it to sourpuss here to ruin the fun. _

_Tala bit his lip and said, "Give me your scarf,"_

_Eyeing Tala suspiciously, Kai asked, "Why's that?"_

"_Just give me your goddamn scarf, Hiwatari!" Tala hissed._

_ Reluctantly, Kai removed his scarf off his shoulders. Tala snatched the fabric then turned his attention back to Mariah. He didn't want to waste any more time; grabbing Mariah he yanked her away from prying eyes and into a dark alley. Mariah squirmed, trying to scream but Tala wasn't having it! Pressing his hand against her lips, her screams were muffled. He pushed her in the rust eaten fence._

_Turning around meeting Kai once more, he instructed, "Keep an eye out."_

_ Kai nodded. Tala turned his attention back to Mariah. Temptations slithered through his body; the more he looked at her, the more he wanted her. Grabbing her hands, he quickly tied them together to the fence. Running a hand down her waist, Tala was one who never liked rushing; instead, he loved to delay misery. After all, he was a hungry wolf waiting to devour his prey alive._

"_Tala… please!" Mariah tried struggling against the bonds._

_Tala's fingers ran down her thigh, lifting up Mariah's dress and teasing her with his fingers. Mariah snapped her head to the side, suppressing a moan."I guess you're a virgin…"_

"_**TALA! PLEASE LET ME GO!**__" Mariah shrieked, tears streaming down her face. Feeling his breath down her neck, goose bumps littered her skin. _

_ He loved taking his time. Tala's hands moved to Mariah's bosom unbutton her blouse. Mariah wanted no part of it! Her laced blouse ripped open, exposing her undergarment._

"_I should just end your misery right here,"_

_ He abruptly lifted Mariah off the ground, positioning himself between her legs._

"_Only some can dream of this moment," Tala leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. "Only I dare to do it,"_

_Mariah choked. _Someone…help me… please.

_Kisses trailed down her neck followed by bites. His fingers moved from beneath Mariah's skirt, trailing up her torso, landing on her bosom. He wanted to drive Mariah crazy by massaging her gently, building her up. Mariah couldn't take it anymore! She squirmed violently and anything and everything to get out of his tight grasp! The sensations running through her body weren't the ones she wanted! Feeling a pinch, Mariah gasped, clawing the fabric. _

"_Enjoying it?" Tala yanked her head back, "I want you so bad you little slut,"_

"_**HEY ASSHOLE!**__"_

_ Tala immediately turned around. Behind him stood a girl with in red and white; she had long dual colored hair and her eyes were set ablaze. At the base of her feet was… Kai? Tala snarled, pushing Mariah away. _

"_Who are you?" he hissed._

"_Release the girl!"_

"_Her?" Tala questioned, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed her chin tightly forcing a kiss. Spinning around to meet the stranger's gaze, he said, "She's too good to be given up."_

"_I said: release the girl!" she took a bold step forward with her fists clenched tightly._

_Tala's eyes glowed. With a flick of his wrist, a path of ice formed around the base of his feet snaking to where the girl stood. She didn't flinch. Confident, Tala issued a challenge, "Would you like to challenge me for her?"_

_ The girl clapped her hands together. Tala did __**not**__ expect strings of lightning slipping through her fingers, cracking in the air. He grunted. The girl's hand was outstretched as if she was clamping down onto his heart. Her eyes glowed. Tala felt electricity run through his body forcing his muscles to contract._

"_**Curse you!**__" Tala hissed, falling onto one knee. Meeting her eyes he said, "Y-You…"_

"_You're not the only one who wields magick,"_

_ Electricity continually surged through his body. Tala immediately clutched his heart feeling the organ beat twice as fast. Any faster and he'll perish right here! _

"_Release the girl," she spoke._

"…"

_Her grip tightened. "You test my patience,"_

_Ice around the girl's feet melted as Tala's powers diminished. He tried his best battling the currents but his attempts were futile; grinding his teeth he could barely breathe. Instead, he released a grunt. The girl was pleased. Tala hated himself for submitting to a stranger, let alone, a woman! Tch, only men wield magick in this town but a woman? Snapping her fingers, the electrical current stopped. Tala coughed. With his pride dented, he slowly stood up. The girl was weary of him; her hand remained outstretched just in case he tried something funny. She watched him approached Mariah and untied her. _

_Pulling her toward him, he managed a couple of whispers before shoving her into the stranger. Mariah fell into the stranger's arms, eyes wide open. Unsure of what to do, Mariah clutched tightly onto the stranger's clothes. She was safe. _

_Tala bit his lip and cracked his neck. His eyes darkened, approaching the girls. He stopped by the girls' side, "This isn't over,"_

_ They watched him approach his fallen comrade and picked him up. Just like ghosts, they faded with the moving mist. Mariah released a sigh._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Pushing away from the stranger Mariah looked up. Never in her life had she seen anyone with eyes so beautiful as hers. The stranger's eyes were like emeralds, sparkling in what little light was left from the sun. Mariah felt as if she was beginning to fall for those eyes! With a blush creeping up on her face she said, "Thank you."_

Julia's eyes snapped open. She blinked a couple of times remembering where she was. Shaking her head, she wondered how long was she out for? A couple of minutes seemed like an eternity.

"Mariah…" Julia whispered. "**MARIAH!**"

Julia's fist slammed into the mirror. Glass shards rained on onto the carpet followed by red droplets. All her memories with Mariah surfaced one by one; she began to remember the good times they shared together; living their lives as carefree teenagers or when she protected Mariah from Tala and Kai but… nothing was more painful than Bryan…

"Bryan…" she whispered.

"Julia,"

Her green eyes widened. Taking a couple steps away from the mirror, she saw Bryan. His face remained expressionless. Taking several steps back, she watched Bryan sweep his hand across the mirror. The glassy surface wobbled like ripples in water. Bryan extended his hand, breaching the surface. Julia couldn't stop herself; she immediately grabbed Bryan's hand, pulling him out of the mirror. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn't react to Julia's obvious affections for him.

"Julia,"

"My Lord?"

"Remove your arms from me,"

His voice was cold and demanding. Julia removed her arms and immediately, Bryan delivered a strong slap to her face and Julia fell onto the floor. Cradling her face, she slowly made eye contact with the Lord.

The corner of his lips dropped, "Never lay a finger on me unless I say so,"

Pushing herself up, she forced eye contact with Bryan. There was no doubt in her mind what she wanted; she wanted to please and pleasure him. Bryan's fingers caressed her face, slipping a finger beneath her chin. Julia's fingers twitched, yearning more of the Lord's touch. His grin widened; his fingers came into contact with her bloodied lips before travelling to the white ribbon tied around her neck.

Pulling on it he lead her to the mattress, "Come,"

Flat on her back, Bryan's fingers pulled on the ribbon now loose. He traced the jagged scar across her neck. Tilting his head slightly, he continued tracing the scar and picked at the wound. Julia remained expressionless feeling Bryan's fingers slowly digging into her skin. Julia's fingers gripped tightly onto the orange blanket. She felt his fingers dig deeper, spilling fresh blood across the bed. Bryan's fingers moved away from her neck allowing him to lean forward, tasting her. His eyes glowed when he began to feast. Bryan grew hungrier biting down firmly on Julia's exposed neck. He continued feasting, pulling her flesh with his teeth while drinking the liquid. He could feel his powers rejuvenate, even a little. But yet, this wasn't the blood he desired. Ripping away from her neck, Bryan's wiped his hand across his lips.

"Disgusting," he scowled. His attention moved to his hand watching a scar slowly heal before his eyes. Her blood was not good enough!

"Why can't you love me?" Julia questioned.

Bryan fell silent. Bryan had no feelings for the girl; instead, all his feelings were directed at Mariah, his beautiful bride-to-be. Her illusions of affections toward him were nothing but childish fantasies. Julia knew Bryan had no interest in her but yet she was determined to please him in hopes Bryan may change his mind in the future. He knew she wanted to be his bride, not Mariah. Without question, she would do anything for him even if it meant staining her sickles in blood just to satisfy him. Julia was an important piece, a pawn in his plan even if it mean saving her from her own misery. He needed her alive even if she knocked on death's door too many times. He simply couldn't afford to lose her. But yet, it was a shame to think she would be more of a killing machine with black bracelets bound to her beautifully slit wrists.


	10. Free Me

**A/N: **I heart you guys! Here's the next installment!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Free Me<strong>

_"You are one who can save me,"_

Mariah opened her eyes. That voice, she mouthed. It was from the man from her dreams. Many questions brewed in the back of her mind questioning the encounter: who was he? She couldn't shake off the feeling she met him somewhere before but as hard as she tried to remember, her mind remained blank. Releasing a defeated sigh, it was no use trying to recall lost thoughts. Her eyes cast down onto the blanket; she really wanted to know who he was. It saddened her to know he was suffering alone. How could one live alone in such pain? Remembering those blood stains imprinted on his sleeve, she felt her stomach tighten. Pushing off the mattress, she looked around absorbing her surroundings. It came to no surprise she was in Bryan's bed but with no Bryan beside her. Odd, where did he go? Mariah shook her head; it was better this way. The last thing she wanted was Bryan to return and resume hell.

Getting off the bed, Mariah reached out grabbing a pink silk robe. The idea of remaining naked in his bed did not appeal to her. Now clothed, Mariah walked to the window releasing another sigh. Leaning against the frosted glass, Mariah's eyes scanned the mist covered horizon, counting the number of decaying trees sticking out through the sea of white. Perhaps it was her eyes playing tricks with her but she thought she saw a shadow by one of the trees. Blinking, she made sure she wasn't seeing things. With one blink and then another, the black figure disappeared. The only clue she was left with was a pair of golden eyes fading with the rolling mist.

_Those eyes… _Mariah thought. Her heart did sudden flips in her chest. _Those beautiful eyes… A-Are you watching me…?_

Deep in thought, Mariah failed to notice the door behind her quietly opened. Mariah's heart fell to the floor upon feeling Bryan's arms wrapped around her. She tensed.

Kissing the side of her cheek he huskily whispered, "Good morning, kitten,"

"G-Good morning, my Lord."

Slipping a hand under her robe he whispered, "I see you're up awfully late. It's half past noon. Very unladylike, Mariah."

"I… ugh," Bryan's fingers moved to her intimate parts. "Bryan, please, not now."

"You're right," Removing his hand; Bryan spun Mariah around looking her dead in the eyes. No matter how many times he gazed deeply into those honey colored orbs, he more he yearned for her. He knew her body was his but it was her heart he desired most. His facial expression turned grim, "I have to leave town for several days. I have business to attend to with… Robert."

Tilting her head, she asked, "Robert? The Opium Master?"

Bryan responded, "New shipments of opium are arriving from the Orient today. That conniving nobleman will stop at nothing to make a fortune out of _my_ supplies." Running a finger up and down her face, Bryan continued, "But fear not, Mariah. I will return."

"…Alright."

"In my absence, Mystel and Spencer will be looking after you."

Mariah was about to give a sigh of relief until Bryan tightened his grip around her.

Kissing the side of her cheek he whispered, "Try anything funny and there _will_ be consequences. Be a good girl in my absence will you?"

Picking up her hand, he placed a kiss on the ring. The falcon crest glowed. Mariah swallowed hard, slowly pulling back her hand. Whatever he did to the ring, she had a bad feeling about it. Needless to say, Bryan was pleased. Turning around, she watched him leave; leaving her alone to her unspoken demons…

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door, Mariah expected to be body slammed by a pink haired girl but there was nobody. The mansion remained silent. Walking up the wooden staircase, Mariah's fingers slid along the wooden railing, submerged in thought. With Bryan out of town, this was her chance of escape but… how? Glancing at the ring, all types of thoughts erupted in her mind. Freedom. This was her chance at freedom! Then again, what did Bryan mean when he mentioned, "There will be consequences?" How would he know unless Falborg remained behind?<p>

Shaking her head, she had to do it! This was her window of opportunity! The plan itself sounded suicidal but an opportunity such as this had to be seized. First things first: she needed a plan, _regardless_ of Bryan's threat. Rushing up the stairs, she slammed open her bedroom door, running towards the closet. Her fingers dug into it, pulling out various clothing items. At the bottom, she pulled out a suitcase. Snapping it open, she dumped in all her essentials. Throwing in a couple of gold and platinum necklaces into the suitcase, she rationalized it was the best way to ensure she had sufficient funds. Each necklace was intricately adorned with expensive imported stones: rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, peridots and the like were carefully placed into the necklaces.

With everything folded, Mariah released a sigh. She hoped, no, wished nothing would go wrong with her attempted escape. Closing the suitcase, Mariah thought of the next obstacle: how to avoid Mystel and Spencer. Those two were Bryan's eyes and ears. She knew she could easily avoid Spencer but Mystel was the problem.

Mariah breathed. "Okay, I know I can do this. If I talk with Mystel… I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

><p>Mystel's features turned grim when Mariah arrived on the front porch of his mansion with a suitcase. He knew exactly what Mariah's intentions were but to help her escape from the Lord? Easier said than done, he concluded. Removing the mask off his face, Mystel's blue eyes came into contact with Mariah's honey orbs.<p>

"Don't even try," Mystel said bluntly. "You're asking to get yourself killed."

"I know the risks, Mystel," Mariah shot. She needn't be told twice she was putting her life at stake. Softening her gaze, she said quietly, "This is my only chance of escape. So I ask of you: will you please help me?"

Widening the door, he gestured Mariah to enter. He remained silent, thinking about her offer knowing well of the consequences ahead. Listening to her footsteps click against turquoise and gold lined tiles, he wanted to help her but it was easier said than done. If he allowed Mariah to escape, his life would end. Mystel remembered all too well the last mistress who tried escaping Bryan. She… did not live to tell the tale.

"Mystel? Mystel!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he made eye contact with Mariah, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You seemed to be lost in thought,"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing. Come,"

Mystel lead Mariah through the spacious mansion adorned with colors of crème, gold and turquoise. No matter how many times Mariah visited his home, it always left her speechless. Aligning the walls were priceless artifacts obtained at auctions. Above her were crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling with flames burning brightly from whale oil. Guiding her to the end of the hallway, Mystel pushed a door open leading Mariah in.

He walked toward the couch and sat facing the large frost covered window. He watched as the mist slid through branches cloaking them from the curious gaze of the crows. Mystel knew the crows were loyal to Bryan. One mishap and the crow's caws would signal Falborg and immediately, Bryan would get word of Mystel's betrayal. Snapping his fingers, the curtains shuffled and gained life. Guided by Mystel's fingers, the green velvet curtains slid along the golden railing hiding them from sight.

"What do you want me to do?" Mystel asked not turning around to meet her.

Mariah smiled. Placing her luggage by the door, she made her way to the couch and sat by Mystel's left. "Take me out of town at midnight. Today's the new moon."

"Mariah," Mystel said quietly gazing at his bracelet. "Please reconsider this: you are putting your life in danger. I… I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

"I know, same goes for you too," Mariah admitted. Looking into Mystel's abysmal blue eyes, her feelings for the blonde grew, taking her back to their childhood days. "I will not allow Bryan to harm you. You have my word."

Mystel lifted his bracelet for Mariah to see. The black metallic bracelet glistened in the limited lighting of the room.

Mariah leaned forward, "Do… Do you think Bryan can hear us?"

"I don't know," Mystel rubbed his wrists. "I don't feel the bracelets tightening or shocking me. I think it's safe."

Relieved, Mariah relaxed for a moment. She couldn't help but stare at Mystel's form, making eye-contact with his tanned torso exposed through a gap in his dress shirt. Mariah had to admit; Mystel changed into a handsome man compared to when he was a boy. In literal terms, from an unattractive boy, he flourished into a swan. Relaxing her smile, she remembered playing with him by the water's edge splashing him in attempts to drench his hair. Memories flooded in one by one taking her down memory lane. Remembering all the good times they shared, she admitted; she had a crush on him. He was there to protect her when her brother refused to aid her. He was there to fight off bullies until the adults intervened. Vivid images flashed in her mind remembering one particular day Mystel went against both Tala and Kai in a bloody fist fight. Gripping her skirt tighter, she remembered all the things he did for her regardless of his own pains.

Mariah remembered when she found Mystel crying under an old willow tree. It was the day the sky turned red; the moon hung in the sky glittering like a polished Garnet gem. Across the river, Brooklyn's house was consumed in flames sending columns of black smoke touching the sky. The moon mocked him, turning redder and redder as Brooklyn's body fell victim to the raging flames of inferno.

Tears slipped down his cheeks. Mystel refused to look at Mariah, ashamed of displaying his weakness. "Boys never cry!" were the words he mumbled through sobs. Rubbing his back, Mariah hushed him; trying her best to do anything she could to console him. Only for a slight moment, Mystel looked into her eyes. It was that moment the two had feelings for each other. Caressing his face, Mariah leaned forward and kissed him. For all the things he did for her, now it was her turn.

Friendship blossomed into something more from that day onward. Young and free, both had the world ahead of them until that faithful day; the arrival of Bryan.

Where did those good times go? Mariah snapped out of her thoughts feeling Mystel's warm hand over hers, stroking her with his thumb. Without words, the blonde leaned meeting Mariah's lips.

Pushing away from her Mystel whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, "I missed this feeling."

Caressing Mariah behind her ear, she acknowledged with a nod. "So have I," Mariah placed a hand on his.

Mystel was on his knees, rubbing against Mariah's soft hands. Without looking at her he said, "If Bryan was never in the picture, I would have asked for your hand." Tilting his head meeting Mariah's gaze, Mystel continued, "I would have asked you to marry me."

Mariah was silent.

"I wish things are different, Mariah." Mystel stood up and dusted his clothes. Picking up Mariah's hands, he placed a kiss on them. "I will do anything to set you free, Mariah. You have my word. I will do anything to set you free from this nightmare."


	11. Flash in the Dark

**A/N: **Thank you to **AquilaTempestas** for the review! Alrighty folks, this chapter is kinda dark so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Flash in the Dark<strong>

Bryan was not amused. Robert stood proudly amongst the crates of opium shipped from the Orient. Running a hand over a crate, Robert cleared his throat.

"One hundred and fifty crates as you ordered Bryan." Robert dryly informed. Speaking of the man's name appalled Robert. He was never one to submit to anybody, let alone, Bryan. He questioned many times why a lord such as himself must grovel at that man's feet?

"That's _Lord_ Bryan, Robert," Bryan responded, eyes narrowed at the German nobleman.

Ignoring Bryan, Robert approached a large crate shoved by the corner of the room. In front, **FRAGILE **was printed. The crate rattled.

"Today's shipment was feisty," Robert commented watching Bryan gaze through a hole. "Regardless, it was easily obtained. Easier than I thought."

"Good," Bryan turned around heading toward the steel door. Placing a hand on the bronze handle Bryan said, "Well done, Robert. Let us discuss your payment,"

Grinning, Robert followed Bryan. Opening a latch, Bryan pushed it open entering Robert's office. Piles of documents were stacked neatly on his imported Italian table. Unfazed by Robert's demonstration of wealth, Bryan walked to the window with hands behind his back. Looking down, he noticed two of Robert's minions: Johnny and Steve.

"Aren't you going to dispose of them?" Bryan questioned.

Joining Bryan by the window, Robert blew out a ring of smoke from his pipe. "No, not yet."

"They saw the _thing_ in the crate, Robert. Things can slip out from them. I will not risk that."

"Do not worry, _Bryan,_" Robert glared at him. "Your concerns shall be taken care of. Do not worry, my Lord; they cannot utter a single sound."

The two teens sat by the dock's edge watching the rolling mist across the vast sea. Squinting, Johnny spotted something splashing in the water. Turning to Steve, the large teen nodded. Johnny quickly got up, rushing toward an adjacent dock, snatching a large net. Timing it right, he threw the net over the creature. With much struggling Steve leaped into the water, swimming to the netted creature. Steve grunted, head locking the beast. Subduing the beast, the teens dragged the creature onto the concrete platform. It was an injured bottlenose dolphin.

The dolphin squeaked in pain. Johnny's eyes traveled to one of its flippers; there was a large bite mark arched in a shape of a shark's jaw. Petting the dolphin, Johnny tried his best in comforting it as much as it was out of character for him. Realizing the value of life was a lesson Johnny learned recently.

_Before Johnny was discovered by Robert, he was a rogue from the North mercilessly murdering innocent people for pleasure. Johnny especially enjoyed murdering homeless folk. Whether they were man, woman or child, he murdered them all. In a sick, twisted way, it was his hobby. He adapted the ideal of disposing the world of 'filth' so the world would become a 'paradise'. All those thoughts changed when Johnny stumbled upon an injured hound. At the time, Johnny thought the best way to end its misery was to slit its throat. He was close to doing it until the hound looked directly into Johnny's eyes. Johnny's violet eyes were glazed over watching his life play before him. _

_ Johnny felt his body growing light as if he was being tossed in midair. With another flash, Johnny saw himself reflected before him. He watched as he was being stabbed repetitively with guts spilling on the floor followed by other organs ripped from inside him. Johnny felt the tip of the silver blade puncture his lungs. He couldn't scream even if the pain felt real like fire coursed through his veins and into his heart. Strings of blood exploded and danced in midair. Was this the feeling when one was about to die? Was this the pain he caused to those unfortunate souls? Who was he to decide if they deserved to die? Watching himself murder him, Johnny knew the time had come; it was time to face the music. It was time to admit his sins._

_ Johnny failed to notice the hound's advances. Without warning, the hound leapt onto Johnny, sinking its canines into his throat. Not even a sound escaped Johnny's lips. His vision became fuzzy as he extended his hand reaching to the hound's scruff… He thought he was going to die; lights flashed before his eyes. He knew he was going to die. The lights flashing around Johnny weren't ones manifesting in his mind, no. The lights morphed into a form of a silver coated wolf with ice protruding around its paws…_

"What is that horrible creature?" Julia's voice sliced through the mist. The Spanish Devil appeared by Steve, eyes narrowing at the dolphin. Eyeing the dolphin, Julia was disgusted. "Weak!"

Taking a step closer, Julia was halted by Steve's massive build.

Narrowing her eyes she said, "You **dare** intervene?"

Steve refused to move. With arms outstretched, he thought this was the right thing to do. He knew Julia was going to kill the dolphin or worse, kill Johnny. The Spanish Devil merely grinned, pulling out her bloodstained sickle. If one asked for a death wish, who was she to not grant it?

"You know," she said eyeing Steve, caressing the sickle as if it were something precious. "My baby here has been… hungry lately."

Steve grunted. She extended her fingers to his sealed lips. Julia laughed, circling the teen. Her eyes never once left Johnny and the dolphin. Pressing her back against Steve she simply smirked.

"I wish it didn't end like this,"

Julia quickly spun around slipping the sickle around Steve's neck. Johnny watched in horror. Steve fell on his knees and dropped dead. A loud thud echoed followed by another loud thud. Red spilled across the cracked concrete, snaking around Julia's heels.

"Much better." Julia sang. Turning to Johnny and the dolphin, she smirked. "So Johnny, what shall we do about this situation? It is a pity you can't scream."

Johnny shook his head. Julia spoke the truth. She tilted her head staring at the teen's lips sown together. Lord Robert ensured Johnny remained mute for the rest of his life. Johnny was Robert's minions, no doubt but minions could be disposed of. Julia grinned, approaching closer and closer…

"She's a splendid specimen, isn't she?" Robert commented, placing his pipe onto the table. "The Spanish Devil," he mouthed.

"Indeed she is," Bryan replied as his eyes were glued onto the scene below. Watching Julia spill blood was a beautiful spectacle to watch. Simply enchanting one might add. "If you want, I can give her to you,"

Robert chuckled. "Oh? Why so suddenly? Done using her, are we?"

Bryan turned around facing Robert, "In fact, I am. That whore wants nothing more than my wealth. I already have my bride so Julia is no use to me. However, she maybe of good use to you."

Robert couldn't help but grin. "Your offer is considered,"

Robert sat down in his leather chair bridging his fingers together. His eyes scanned the documents in front of him.

Without looking at Bryan, Robert spoke firmly, "Now Bryan, let us discuss about the payments you promised me. I'm sure you want to keep my mouth shut after today's cargo delivery."

* * *

><p>Mariah leaned by the stable doors hugging herself from chilly winds. It was one of those dark nights where the moon cowardly hid behind the clouds while winds hugged her curves, sending shivers down her spine. How long was it she waited for Mystel? She hoped, no, wished he could help her. Casting her eyes down, she knew all of this was a big risk. Mariah could sense Falborg's presence in the sky, soaring above the clouds. Perhaps luck was on her side with a cloudy night such as tonight. If everything went according to plan, nobody would suffer because of her. No more blood spilled, no more torturing by Bryan and… no more Bryan. She hadn't considered <em>where <em>exactly she could end up but without trying, she was going to regret it.

The stable doors creaked. Startled, Mariah pushed herself from the wooden stable walls. The wooden doors opened. From within, the sound of hooves echoed followed by a puff of steam. Orange orbs glowed in the dark followed by two majestic mechanical steeds exiting the stables. On one of the steeds was Mystel wearing his mask and dark threads. Hopping down from the steed, Mystel held Mariah's hand and guided her to the other steed. Lifting her up, Mariah was thankful. It pained Mystel's heart. The feeling was compared to a thousand needles stabbing his raw heart as it fought within his chest. He understood this was Mariah's only chance of escape but it was almost as if she was asking, no, demanding for a death wish? How could he grant her death? It was as if he was sending her to die.

"I will be alright," Mariah spoke bravely. "I promise you,"

Without words, Mystel nodded. Walking back to his steed, Mystel grunted silently feeling his bracelets tighten. Ignoring the pain, he hopped onto the mechanical beast.

Turning to Mariah he asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Turning his attention to the dark path ahead, he clicked his fingers. Series of torches lit up the all the way through The Forest of Lost Souls, crossing the River of Woe, snaking through the Mountains of Silence and into unknown lands. This was it. Kicking the side of the steeds, the horses moved forward, trotting over dew covered grass under the cloak of night.

_May the spirits protect you, Mariah._

Removing his hand from his heart, Spencer bowed, wishing Mariah the best. Silently, Spencer summoned shadows around him and faded from sight.

_Be safe._


	12. It's Our Fight

**A/N: **Yay! Another messed up chapter by me! 8D;; And sorry for crappy writing. You see, the scene played in my head… didn't do the same thing here, lol. Blame my fingers! D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: It's Our Fight<strong>

_Summon her here… Bring her to me._

Mariah gasped. Looking around, darkness was surrounded her engulfing trees and shielding her from the pink-hued moon. Blinking, Mariah realized where she was; she was on the path towards her freedom. Rows of light were lit on either side of the road. Mystel was in front, riding his steed. She smiled at him. Tugging lightly on the horse's reigns, the steed trotted over to Mystel's side. Odd, he remained silent, eyes focused on the dark path ahead. Keeping to herself, Mariah's thoughts brought her back to the sudden vision she had: the man in the tiger mask. Again, his lips were stained with crimson. She watched him from afar speaking to his companion, a white green striped tiger yet, no words were heard. The tiger nodded, transformed into mist, slipping out of the cavern. It was at that precise moment the man in the mask looked Mariah dead in the eyes and mouthed, "Save me."

"Mariah,"

Startled, Mariah tensed. Looking around, she noticed it was just Mystel. "Y-Yes?"

"Stay back."

"What?"

As calmly as he could, Mystel said, "I said: stay back. Something's coming."

Pulling on the horse's reigns, the steed halted. Mystel waited, listening for a familiar sound. The winds blew gently around them ruffling the leaves on the trees. The grass swayed followed by a crunch.

"He's here…"

Mariah's heart dropped to the soles of her feet. Blood drained from her porcelain face. Fear began creeping into her body, taunting her with messages, visions and the distinct feeling of fear. This was definitely not the time to be afraid, Mariah reminded herself. Breathing in the stagnant air, her eyes were fixed on the road ahead. Sweat formed on her palms. It took every drop of will power to not run away like a coward. Yes, she was strong.

Leaping off the horse, Mystel clicked his fingers. Instantly, the fires burned brighter revealing the obstacle obstructing the path ahead. "And I thought you were going to help."

"**S-Spencer?**" Mariah gasped bringing her hands over her mouth.

Stepping out of the shadows, the shadows around his feet rippled across the ground like water. Mariah noticed a silver claw was attached to his heart. Squinting, it was a falcon's claw, clutching his beating heart. The claw tightened; Spencer grabbed his heart and fell to one knee. Grunting, he muttered, "Quickly… leave."

"**S-Spencer!**" Mariah's voice quivered. Dismounting the horse, she scrambled to him. Reaching out to him she frantically asked, "**Spencer! What's wrong?**"

"**MARIAH! MYSTEL! SAVE YOURSELVES! HE'S HERE HE'S—**"

His mind reeled him back to several moments before all of this happened; he remembered wishing Mariah the best and vanished. Reappearing at the mansion, he exhaled in relief. His fingers twitched from the using black magick; Spencer understood the more he used black magick, the more he was exhausting his powers. Spencer did this knowingly Bryan would gladly take his life. Spencer hoped, no, wished this time when Bryan killed him, it would be permanent. Evil pulsed through his veins, his body was untouched by time but yet, his mind was tormented with his past sins. Helping Mariah escape was his reason to die.

Reaching out to the mirror, the tip of his finger erupted into black and blue flames. Touching the surface of the mirror, Spencer was about to perform a protection spell. With all his strength, he concentrated on Mystel and Mariah. His lips moved according to an ancient chant. Unknowingly to Mariah, she was blessed with a protection spell. The shadows in the Forest of Lost Souls could not harm her.

"_I am truly disappointed in you, Spencer."_

Spencer froze. He frantically looked around for the source of the voice: Bryan. Gazing through the mirror, he failed to notice shadows forming behind him in Bryan's image. The shadowed beast crawled along wooden floorboards avoiding any pocket of light.

The shadow slithered onto Spencer's body possessing his arm. Spencer froze. His arm began shaking as liquid shadow manifested into the head of a falcon. His hand with the falcon head turned around to face him. With glowing blue eyes, the falcon spoke, _"I've only been gone for a day and already Mariah is wandering in the Forest of Lost Souls."_

"Let her go," Spencer said firmly. "She suffered enough. Let her go."

"_For one who has no voice, he speaks."_ Bryan chuckled.

A sweat bead rolled down Spencer's face. "…"

"_Death must be close by if they're together…" _The falcon's eyes narrowed. _"You shall be the one who delivers death."_

"I won't!" Spencer shook his head only to have the falcon inch closer to his face. His knees weakened forcing him onto his knees.

The falcon hovered in front of his face, swaying left and right watching its prey tremble in fear. Delicious. _"You can when… __**YOU GIVE YOUR HEART TO ME!**__"_

Spencer hollered clutching his heart. Mystel and Mariah watched as black shadow threads slithered around him. Leaping off the steed, Mystel quickly grabbed Mariah and dodged the black threads sinking deep into the earth where she stood. The two landed quite a distance away. Mariah was unable to control her shivering. What… What was going on with Spencer? The teen howled in agony. The trees were set ablaze, the ground shook and the skies roared. Mariah watched in despair as a pair of glowing eyes manifested within the fog.

"W-What is that?" Mariah shrieked.

"Bryan…" Mystel murmured. He knew it. He was caught. Turning to Mariah, he watched the girl petrified by Bryan's gaze.

Now what? Take Mariah back into town and suffer the consequences or free her? He promised Mariah she would be free; he knew the risks he had to take in order to do so. Shaking his head, a promise was a promise. He could not fail her! Releasing Mariah, Mystel boldly took a step forward. His hand reached into his dragon skin sheath pulling out a serpentine silver sword. Running a hand over it, the sword shined brightly, contesting against the flames.

Lifting the sword above his head, Mystel announced, "Whatever the consequences I may face, I will take it. I will not allow you or anybody else to harm Mariah! May death be my honorable reward and may my victory spell out Mariah's freedom! No longer is she a caged bird!"

"_You wish to defy me, Mystel?" _Bryan questioned through Spencer's body. _"I will drive this sword through your traitorous heart in front of your childhood beloved, Mariah. She will watch you drown in your own crimson blood under the laughing moon."_

"Shove it!" Mystel shot. "I've heard enough! Draw your blade!"

"_Very well,"_

Spencer moved this hand to his sheath, pulling out his cursed obsidian sword dipped in his own blood. They began to circle each other as if it was a game of cat and mouse. Who was going to make the first move? Who was going to crack under the pressure? Who would be the liberator, the one who grant death? Mystel exhaled and charged. Thrusting his blade forward, Spencer dodged with ease. Mystel sliced side to side while he dodged Spencer's sword. Ducking down, Mystel swiped his legs and his sword. The tip of the blade left an inch deep gash in Spencer's leg. The teen only smirked when the wound began to seal itself and all traces of blood were vaporized.

Spencer jumped back, landing on an arched branch. _"Impressive."_

Mystel smirked, "I'm just not a pretty boy, Bryan. I can do more."

"_Confident little bug, aren't you?"_

"Naturally," Mystel said confidently with his sword poised at Spencer. "Come on, you can go another round, can't you… My Lord?"

Before Mystel blinked, Spencer lunged forward stabbing Mystel with the sword. Quickly adapting to the situation Mystel deflected each attack with his sword. Spencer continued attacking Mystel as each blow struck harder than the last. Watching chips of his sword scatter in the wind, Mystel wisely leapt back, avoiding the next attack. Grunting, Mystel an idea dawned on him. Quickly rolling out of the way, a tree fell behind him, he concentrated his efforts on a spell. Pulling liquid from the air, Mystel ran a finger over his sword. The blade hissed, glowing bright blue.

"_Two can play that."_

Spencer forced the blade into the Earth. The ground rattled sending Mystel to his knees. With glowing eyes, Spencer's arms lifted; the shadows responded to Spencer's movements. Black strings shot out at Mystel who ducked, dodged and rolled away from the flame tipped threads. Mystel had to re-think his strategy; one jab from the thread, he knew his insides would turn into mush. Flipping over several threads, Mystel's blade gracefully sliced the threads. Landing next to Mariah, he erected a blue barrier around her.

"Mystel…" Mariah squeaked. Her golden orbs travelled to his arm with several bloody cuts. Already his skin was beginning to burn. "You're hurt!"

"Am I?" he questioned without looking at her. His eyes never left Spencer. Suppressing a grunt, he felt his bracelets tighten further forcing him to re-adjust the way he held his sword. Knowing he did not have much time, Mystel momentarily removed his mask and looked into Mariah's eyes.

Looking into his eyes, tears pooled in her eyes. She knew that look. "Mystel… you're going to get yourself killed…"

"Perhaps."

Grabbing his arm, she hugged it tight. "No! I can't! I can't lose you!" She shrieked. "This is… This is all my fault! I'm sending you do die!"

"I told you I will help you," Mystel said firmly. "I promised you."

"Forget it!"

"I never break my promises, Mariah. I told you from the very beginning I will protect you."

Mariah fell onto her knees and wept. Shaking her head, this… this could not possibly be happening! Her thoughts of freedom could only be achieved if someone else took the fall. How many people have fallen because of her? Raining her fist down into the ground, Mariah screamed. Mystel watched her expressionless. Deep down, watching her crumble like this pained him greatly but he could never express his feelings in front of her. No, he could not express his feelings in front of the enemy.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Mystel placed the mask back on. "Goodbye."

Leaping out of the protective barrier, Mystel's free hand slid against the silver surface of the sword drawing blood. Winds picked up sending flames dancing into the sky followed by crumbling trees. Ghostly white spirits left the trees echoing around; the forest was in pain.

"Spencer, my friend," Mystel called out pointing the bloodied sword at him. "I apologize for what I am about to do to you. Forgive me."

Mariah screamed within the barrier raining her fists onto it. Mystel was about to be killed! Spencer was about to be killed! All of this! Tear drops bounced off the back of her hand and onto the ground. Frantically shaking her head, Mariah did not want to believe this was happening! Opening her eyes, she watched several tear droplets slid off her hand and into the ground. Glancing up, she noticed Spencer was absorbed in liquid shadows forming a large menacing whale above him. The whale's large gaping jaws snapped forcing the earth to rumble. A beast formed behind Mystel in a shape of blue and white lizard-like creature. Both sides harnessed the power of water in the air and in the ground against his opponent. It all came down to this crucial moment.

With one blink, the beasts collided; a light exploded from the collision and shattered the barrier. Mariah was sent flying through the forest, slamming into a tree. Mariah was unaware of blood trickling down the side of her face.

"M-Mystel…" she mouthed quietly. "Please… be… safe… D-Don't die… on… me…"

With any strength she had left, Mariah brought her hands to her heart. Several quiet moments passed by while the wind once again blew through the Forest of Lost Souls. Peace was restored to the forest and perhaps Mariah too when the clouds unveiled the moon. Its bright glow pierced through the forest. In Mariah's hands, her hands glowed and glittered. The white orb of light stretched and warped in many directions. Clouds rolled over the moon allowing darkness to one again reign supreme. A blue barrier surrounded Mariah with etchings of a whale. Tightly grasped in Mariah's hand was Mystel's shattered mask.


	13. Cry

**A/N: **Here is chapter 13 folks! I don't know what to say to this one other than it being kinda creepy to write… So yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>Cry

The crate rattled. Robert stood in front of the rattling crate with hands behind his back. Hearing the steel door creak behind him, he huffed. Bryan approached him admiring the crate.

"How long are we going to keep it in the crate?" Robert questioned turning to Bryan. Pulling off his monocle, Robert pulled out a handkerchief cleaning it. "Two days have passed since the supplies arrived."

"Until I say so," Walking up to the crate, Bryan slid a metallic panel to the side. Peering deep within, the box was dark until several fingers shot out from it.

"**PLEASE!**"

Bryan wasn't having any of it! Quickly sliding the panel into its rightful position, he turned around to Robert looking disgusted. Pulling out a handkerchief, Bryan wiped his hands and his precious ring. To think that filth laid a finger on his precious ring. Making solid eye contact with Robert, Bryan spoke firmly.

"Do not let that filth out. It will remain in the crate until I say so. Defy me and—"

"Say no more," Robert snapped, annoyed with Bryan's attitude. Glaring at the Lord, Robert continued, "I know that I'm not allowed to open whatever is inside that blasted crate. You don't have to tell me twice."

Grunting, Bryan left the room slamming the steel door shut behind him. The light bulb suspending over Robert shook, swaying side to side as dust floated in the air. Shadows danced left and right until the bulb settled. The crate seized rattling. It was then replaced by sounds of crying. Without a pinch of emotion in him, Robert spun around and left the room. The idea of one crying was a display of weakness and vulnerability. He refused to witness this sort of 'emotion'. Robert was oblivious to the fact he was quietly being observed from the outside through a small rectangular window.

"He's gone,"

"Let's move!"

Claude reached into his duffle bag pulling out a saw. Giving it to Miguel, he began sawing the steel bars on the window. Lucky for them, the bars were rusted enough the saw easily cut through without much effort. Pulling the bars, the boys tossed them aside. As the mist continued to roll into the harbor, the boys momentarily looked at each other devising a plan. The plan was to investigate Robert's property and to find out what was in the crates. The boys were actually undercover personnel, sent by the county. Most if not all the police force was under Robert's influence with the exception of Miguel and Claude's division. Their force worked in secrecy, sworn under the code of Barthez. If they could obtain evidence Robert was illegally smuggling opium from the Orient, the force would immediately gain a warrant, search the place, cease his property and lawfully arrest the German nobleman. And if their suspicions were correct, he was human trafficking as well. The High Court knew of Robert's shipments and networks but they never had the evidence to fully convict him. Not to mention he was in league with Bryan, currently the most powerful noblemen in the land. Miguel and Claude agreed there was a girl in there, in her teenage years locked away for at least two days now. Without wasting any time, Miguel exhaled as slid through the window. It was a tight squeeze but he managed. Dropping onto a crate, he quickly rolled out of the way.

Looking up, Miguel gave Claude a thumbs up. "The coast is clear; keep an eye out for me."

"Will do, my friend. Good luck."

Miguel carefully made his way around wooden crates, examining each crate for evidence. No doubt about it, the scent of opium was dominant in the air. The alluring scent momentarily disabled Miguel's focus. Quickly snapping out of it, he remembered the task at hand and continued his work. Bending down, Miguel caught sight of the brown powder. Quickly scooping up the powder into a small bag, stuffing the contents into his pocket! Now they had the evidence they need to take down Robert! But, his work wasn't done yet; turning around Miguel's blue eyes locked onto the crate.

Walking to the crate, he knocked on it.

"Hello?"

"_*Sniff*_"

"Are you alright in there?"

"Kind of. W-Who are you?" So, it was a girl.

"My name is Miguel. I'm going to help you get out of here," Miguel looked around for the padlock. Sure enough, he found the brass lock firmly locked.

"You shouldn't be here," the girl said. "You're going to be discovered!"

"Don't worry about us, miss. Please stand back,"

Miguel heard shuffling. He waited for a moment before he pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the brass lock. With one close range fire, the brass lock shattered into miniscule fragments. Quickly turning to Claude, Miguel signaled a thumbs up! Their mission was a success! From the other side, the wall of the crate opened slowly. Miguel noticed a pair of small hands emerging followed by a slender girl with short pink hair.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Matilda."

* * *

><p>Mariah's brows knitted together. She allowed a sigh to slip through her pink lips. Mariah turned to her side as her mind continued to replay yesterday's events in her mind, unfolding every miniscule detail. Unknowingly, a tear slipped out from the corner of her eye the moment her mind replayed Spencer and Mystel's battle.<p>

"The light…" Mariah mumbled. "Spencer… Mystel… **MYSTEL!**" Mariah shrieked, opening up her eyes and immediately sat up right. Her heart pounded madly in her chest remembering the crucial moment.

Looking down into her hand, a small fragment of Mystel's mask remained. Tears continued slipping down her face as she ran a finger the piece.

"I-If only…" Mariah choked. "If only I didn't involve a-anybody… none o-of this would happen…"

She hoped, no, wished those two were alright but there was a possibility they were dead, because of her.

"Because of me… **I killed them!**" Mariah sobbed as her tear drops slid off the smooth surface, dripping onto her dress.

At that very moment, the world stood still. A pair of arms slipped around her as a voice whispered into her ear everything was going to be alright. Was it? Do those words offer comfort when she knew deep down her friends were dead? Mariah sobbed harder refusing the listen to the comforting words. Feeling a hand run down her back, Mariah's sobs lessened. It was then she realized she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was someone whom she had met before.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "Cry. Cry as much as you need. I will be here,"

_That voice…_

"Go on… Cry."

"I…"

Her eyes continued to pool with tears. It was time to let go. Placing aside the fragment, Mariah turned to the man and cried. She didn't care who he was at the time or what he may think but, crying seemed to be the best thing for her to do. Feeling strong arms wrap tightly around he, he pulled her in. Covering her face in shame, she didn't know what to do or to think! Mariah felt like a weakling; a pathetic weakling who was unable to protect her friends! Reflecting back on past events, all of this started because of her! If only had she listened to Mystel, heck, if she listened to Bryan and remained a 'good girl' and stayed home, out of trouble! Now look at it; Spencer was probably dead and Mystel, her childhood sweetheart was probably writhing in pain, soul burning in the Forest of Lost Souls! Why… Why was it every time she wanted something, others had to pay the price?

* * *

><p>Wiping away her tears an hour later, Mariah's eyes burned. The dress she wore was soaked with tears. Her honey colored orbs looked down at her gloved hands; how many times were these hands stained with invisible blood of others, she pondered. Hearing the door click open, Mariah turned her attention to the figure approaching her. Cloaked in white from head to toe, he smiled at her. Taking a seat next to her, he carefully poured in tea into a porcelain teacup, lined with gold and floral patterns.<p>

"Here,"

Receiving the teacup, Mariah said dimly, "Thank you, Rei."

A strange feeling washed over Mariah; it was as if she met him before. Digging deep into her thoughts, no answers rose. Exhausted, she simply sipped the Darjeeling tea. Regardless of who he was, she was thankful. However, she could not shake off the feeling she once met him in her dreams. It was a sad thought to realize every time she woke up from her dream; the images crumble away like dust. Left with no answers, questions remain imprinted on her hands…

Placing down the teacup Mariah said, "Thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure, m'lady."

"No, no. Thank you again for saving me several weeks ago…"

"Think nothing of it,"

Turning to Rei, Mariah was curious. "Rei… what were you doing in the Forest of Lost Souls?"

"I feared you'll ask me this." Rei pushed off the bed and walked to the window with hands behind his back. Mariah couldn't take her eyes of him; he radiated a gentle aura. Blinking, Mariah noticed a white and golden mist swirling around him before dissipating with the rays of the sun. "If you must know, I was taking a stroll through the woods."

She blinked again, dumbstruck. "You walk through those woods?"

"Indeed. It soothes my soul, as strange as it sounds." Rei paused. "So, why were you in the woods?"

Mariah tensed. She didn't want to say anything much about what had happened. Instead, a lie formed at the tip of her tongue.

"I got lost. I was walking around town and I walked into the woods by mistake. Shortly after, I passed out."

"I see. You should be more careful, Mariah."

Hearing the sound of her name being called from his lips, Mariah couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

Rei spun around, locking eyes with Mariah's. "Do you carry a weapon, Mariah?"

"No."

Maybe it was that moment she noticed a small smile forming on his lips. Walking to the door, he urged her to follow. Pushing off the bed, Mariah made her way to Rei, walking behind him, walking close to him. Another strange feeling washed over her; she couldn't put her feelings into words but, she felt as if he was the one who could protect her from harm. His warm aura could ward off evil. His light would penetrate through the darkness, vanquishing evil. Was… Was this her savior she waited all these years for? Shaking her head, it was nothing more than a fleeting dream—a childish fantasy constructed during times of turmoil. Mariah had long accepted the fact she couldn't be saved. Glancing at the crystallized ring, her fate was sealed right here.

Walking down the hallway filled with white and golden tones, Mariah's eyes travelled up and down, examining breathtaking piece. A genius didn't need to tell her Rei was very much one who enjoyed cats, mainly, tigers. Portraits and jade statues of tigers littered the hallway (of course, with the exception of the multilayered chandeliers hanging above them) Turning a corner and down a flight of stairs, candles were fixed onto golden candleholders in a shape of a tiger's jaws. Rei opened the steel door, emitting a soft creaking sound.

"Welcome," he said.

Her eyes travelled around her room; her hands were pressed against her bosom. "What… What is this place?"

"This is the weapons room," Rei explained walking over to the other side of the room. "Please do not be alarmed by it, Mariah. I have this room only for emergencies."

Mariah swallowed hard. Emergencies? She watched Rei approach a long, lean curved sword. "This is a scimitar. Several months ago I travelled to the Arabian Peninsula and picked it up."

"Um… okay…"

Turning to Mariah, Rei grinned a little. Running a finger down it, Mariah involuntarily shuddered. "Does this blade strike fear into you, Mariah?"

"Y-Yes."

Placing down the sword, Rei couldn't help but examine the exquisite craftsmanship etched onto the sword's hilt. "The sword is made by a good friend of mine; her name is Salima. Not only did she produce high quality swords and armor, she was skilled at using them as well. Alas, it is indeed tragic to find out she was bested in a battle which cost her."

"I-I see," Mariah's heart echoed louder. The white, warm aura around Rei dissipated leaving a cold aura emitting from it. She couldn't explain it but it felt as if Rei was momentarily lost in a void encased in ice.

Rei moved on to the next rack, stacked with several different types of firearms. He had small pistols to rifles mounted beautifully on display. Looking around, his fingers traced every pistol until he moved his hands to a secret drawer. Pulling it out, Rei pulled out a small green velvet bag. Turning around, he motioned Mariah to come to him.

"See this?" Rei asked. "This is for you,"

"Me?" Mariah's eyes never left the velvet bag as Rei pulled out its contents. It was a small, square shaped box. Opening it, Mariah's eyes widened to the contents inside. "W-What?"

"I introduce you a ring pistol," Rei explained holding Mariah's hand. Putting the box down into her palm he continued, "This ring pistol was especially crafted for ladies, such as yourself. In times of dire need, you can use this to defend yourself. This ring shoots out 5mm lead bullets. It won't kill the person but at least it will buy you some time."

There it was again, that slight grin.

Unsure of what to say or do, her body voluntarily shook. A wave of fear washed over her. With eyes wide open, she asked, "Why… why are you giving this to me?"

Grinning, Rei wrapped his arms around Mariah. Gently stroking her hair, he murmured, "You are one who can save me,"


	14. Reunion

**A/N: **After a long while, I'm able to type up a new chapter! I'm so happy since if I stop writing then I'll probably stop definitely. It's quite sad if you think about it but hey, as long as it's an update. Ugh, so much to think of on what to write and how to deliver something good for you all to read. There won't be any structure to the story since I'll just type anything I feel like xD Anyway, I hope you'll guys will enjoy the long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Reunion<strong>

"One who can save you…" Mariah mouthed, repeating his words shaking like a fragile leaf.

What on earth did Rei mean? How could she, one woman possibly save him when she had no clue on what she was saving him from? Rei held Mariah an arm's length away, gazing into her abysmal honey colored eyes. With a small smile, weight of a thousand boulders fell on her shoulders. How was she supposed to help them when they only spoken a couple of times? What was she to do? Her mind took her to Rei's gift; perhaps giving her this ring pistol she was to…? How were they connected? Was it possible?

Summoning her voice, she spoke quietly, "Bryan?"

"Is this the man you're bound to, Mariah?"

"Y-Yes… I…"

Her eyes no longer focused on Rei's handsomely carved features. Instead, her eyes landed on the crystal ring. A precious priceless gem tainted with blood. She cringed the moment the ring tightened and throbbed on her finger. Taking a step away from Rei, Mariah shook her head. Gently lifting her hand, he placed the box into the center of her palm. Folding her fingers over it, Rei reassured silently everything was going to be alright. A sudden wave of negative energy swept past her; Mariah felt a sinister aura swirling outside the window. Being sensitive to the changes within the atmosphere, she slowly glanced over her shoulder. Mariah caught sight of a white raven landing onto a decayed branch. The feathered beast tilted its head, gazing into Mariah's soul through hollow eyes. Mesmerized by the creature, she made her way toward the dew covered window. Pressing her index finger on the glass, Mariah wrote out:

_The master returns for his prize._

The raven cawed. Snapping out of her trance, Mariah read the message. Approaching her, the smile was wiped off of Rei's face. Carefully reading the words, he knew exactly who Mariah referred to. He reached out to comfort her but Mariah moved away before his fingers made contact with her pristine skin. Darting down the unoccupied hallway and exiting through the entrance, her lips released a gasp. In front of her outlined a carriage in shades of purple, standing out in the mist was its golden frame. Clicking sounds echoed following the sounds of expelling steam. Orange orbs appeared in the mist hovering up and down. As the veil of mist parted, two strong mechanical steeds stood, watching Mariah.

Leaping off the driver's seat was Garland. Without glancing at her, he made his way to the carriage door. Mariah's heart quickened, watching the man step down.

"B-Bryan," Mariah mouthed. Her throat tightened as Bryan's gaze took control of her.

"Good day, Mariah." Bryan said coldly, leaving the carriage. "I see you're out and about. Did I not tell you to not leave the mansion?"

Her fingers clawed her throat. Her lips released a choke. "My… Lord… I can explain!"

"Enough, now come—" Bryan paused midsentence. The spell was broken; Mariah gasped, bringing in fresh air into her lungs. Turning around she saw the veil of mist sliced in half upon hearing soft footsteps. Bryan scowled at the newcomer momentarily, expressing his immediate dislike at the stranger. "And may I ask who you are?"

Rei bowed. "Rei. Rei Kon."

Lightning skidded across the sky. Mariah looked from Rei to Bryan and Bryan to Rei. Feeling tension between the two, she could not help but feel tinge of guilt. Who was she kidding? Bryan was the lord of the land; he knew everybody who entered his domain. However… Mariah placed her hands against her heart. There was something about Rei—something fragile about him that she could not allow Bryan to know and exploit. Exhaling, Mariah moved away from Rei's side and stood beside Bryan. She did not want trouble.

Unusual behavior from Bryan, he extended out his hand welcoming the stranger. "Greetings to you, Rei."

"Likewise," Rei shook his hand. His golden eyes scanned the terrain and momentarily met Mariah's eyes before returning his gaze to Bryan. "You live in a beautiful town here,"

"I do," Bryan's arm slithered around Mariah's waist. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Mariah squirmed.

"How long have you been in this town, Rei?"

"Not long," Rei calmly answered. "I just moved from the Orient to here not too long ago. I've taken a liking to this town. Especially it's people." His gaze fell on Mariah once more only to have it caught by Bryan.

"I see. This town offers wonderful things; its women are highly prized processions, Rei. I do advise you to be careful around here. Being new in this town and without knowing its dangers… You may simply get devoured alive."

Turning toward Bryan and placing a hand on his chest, Mariah spoke, "My Lord. Please, let's go home."

"Very well, kitten." Pasting on a smile Bryan said, "The lady has spoken. I must bid you farewell for now. I do hope to enjoy your company again."

"As do I." Rei bowed.

Before Bryan turned away, he paused. "Ah, before I forget."

His gloved hand dug into his coat pocket pulling out a white rectangular card with cursive printed in gold. Extending it to Rei, Bryan slipped a smirk.

"The lady and I are to be engaged fairly soon. I extend my invitation to you. I do hope you can make this event?"

Putting the card into his pocket, Rei took notice. "I will."

"I bid you farewell, good sir."

Guiding Mariah back to the carriage, she quickly glanced over her shoulder hoping to see Rei's smile. All hopes diminished when all of she saw was the mist fluttering like curtains in the wind.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mansion, Bryan led Mariah down from the carriage. Since the encounter, Bryan remained silent, deep in thought. He momentarily caught glimpses of her before turning his attention elsewhere. Was… Was he angry? Mariah frowned; Bryan wasn't known for being angry. Instead, he was known for being revengeful. Maybe allowing Rei to cross paths with Bryan was a mistake. She hoped—no, wished Bryan would mean no harm to the man. Tapping a finger on her leg, she wondered: did she just sign Rei's death warrant? A cold breeze scraped her skin as her mind continued to think of Rei. Why couldn't she stop of Rei? Glancing quickly at Bryan, not once has she ever thought of the Lord but with Rei… her mind refused to stop thinking about him. Somehow, she knew he needed help but how was she supposed to help him when she needed help badly? Momentarily glancing at her bosom where she tucked away Rei's gift, she thought of what to do with the gift. Five bullets to use against Bryan… Five bullets.<p>

Bryan hastily grabbed Mariah's wrist, guiding her to the mansion's personal tailor room. The scent of flora caught her attention as her eyes moved across the room now filled with flowers in decorative pots. The large glass windows were slightly ajar allowing the wind to dance with the thin fabric. Aligning the walls were racks upon racks of clothing all belonging to the bride-to-be. On the table were jewelry boxes made of rhinestone and ivory, imported from a mystical land where elephants roamed free.

Walking towards them, Mariah's fingers trembled at the unspoken beauty. Her eyes reflected sadness thinking of those elephants lost in the name of beauty. Her finger slid across an ivory panel painted intricately in the shape of peacocks, serenading their mates at dawn and dusk. She could hear it now…

"Mariah."

Snapping out of her daydream, she spun around meeting Bryan who had his hands firmly planted on each side of the wall barricading her escape. Inches away from him, Mariah kept her composure. The sound of scraping caught her attention. Her eyes shifted to the right watching Bryan's nails digging deep into the wall.

Undeterred, she looked straight into his eyes and said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You keep a strong front, my bride," he whispered. "But inside you crumble as you gaze at me."

"Prove it."

Grabbing her wrist he yanked her forward and pushed her into the middle of the room. Losing her footing, Mariah tripped forward and fell. She had no time to react when Bryan followed and got on top of her eyes burning with lust.

"Tell me, dear Mariah, what were you doing at Rei's residence?" Bryan asked venomously.

Her fingers twitched. "R-Rei saved me."

"Don't lie to me Mariah. You know how much I _hate_ lies."

"It's true." Mariah shot. "He saved me after—"

"After you tried to escape using Mystel as a sacrifice?" Bryan answered. "The poor boy died for you. At least he was at least useful for something, don't you think?"

She couldn't help it; tears overflowed, slipping out of her eyes. Bryan grinned. Oh how much he loved it when he crushed Mariah's heart just simply mentioning Mystel. His fingers traced around her bosom and up her neck and stopped on her pink lips. He couldn't fathom the thought of another man touching his bride-to-be. The thought of Rei touching her made his blood boil. But no matter, Mariah was his; she was bound to him by blood. Heh, Mariah wasn't stupid enough to break their bond.

Switching the topic Bryan lowered into a husky voice, "Seeing you pinned like this makes me want to fuck you."

Regaining her voice, she said, "Please… not… now."

"And why not?" Bryan nipped the side of her neck. "I could care less if someone walks through that door. Do you think a little interruption will stop me from getting what I want?"

"At night. I promise." Mariah said in defeat. Nor did she enjoy being with the Lord, she refused to have an outsider watch the so called, 'performance.' Gathering her courage she continued, "I will pleasure you tonight."

"Very well," Getting off Mariah, he pulled her up only to kiss her deeply oblivious to the fact Mariah's fists were clenched tightly.

Three knocks echoed from the door. Giving the command, the door opened with Robert entering followed by Julia. Robert was momentarily mesmerized by Mariah's beauty yet, hard-to-crack tough act but he knew, Bryan was scraping it away effortlessly. She bowed at him before locking eyes with Julia.

_Odd. What the devil is she smiling about?_

The Spanish Devil had a reason to smile; removing a burlap bag from her waist, she tossed it at the base of Mariah's feet. Tensing up, her eyes looked at the motionless bag.

Julia bowed, "My Lady," she began bitterly. "I've traversed the land to find the _best_ wedding dress material I can think of. Please, accept my offering."

It was then Mariah caught site of Julia's fingers drenched in red. Her fingers shivered, bending down to pick up the burlap bag. A foul odor escaped the opening as Mariah forcefully dug her fingers into the bag. The material was soft, almost feather-like. It suddenly struck her. Pulling out a feather, her eyes widened.

"T-T-This…"

"It was that pesky swan you killed yourself, my Lady. I thought it would be pleasant to offer you its feathers after you took its life."

Sadness was suddenly replaced by rage. Tossing the bag to the side, Mariah stormed to Julia delivering the hardest slap she mustered.

"**You ****monster!**" Mariah hissed. "**How ****could ****you?**"

"All in the name of the Lord," Julia grinned, touching her throbbing cheek. "Lord Bryan requests these feathers are to be sown on your wedding dress,"

"It will make a beautiful dress," Robert commented. He took a step toward Mariah and picked up her hand. Placing a kiss on it he continued, "A beautiful dress for a beautiful bride such as yourself."

Mariah snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

He bowed but grinned, "My apologies."

The door opened again. Entering were the tailors rolling in a dress hung on a rack. The dress was completely white, adorned with diamonds, flora and an empty patch for the feathers. Bryan clapped.

"Splendid," He approached the dress feeling its fabric. "Perfect. Just as I ordered."

Mariah could not take it anymore. "T-This is madness! You all are monsters!"

Moving away from them, Mariah backed into the door.

"It's no use running, sister."

Her blood turned into ice. _That__… __That __voice._ Trembling, Mariah slowly turned around watching the door slowly part. At first entered a foot followed by a torso and a head.

"Hello, Mariah."

Her fingers covered her lips. She did not dare utter the name. "L-Lee?"


	15. Dragoon's Tavern

**A/N:** Much thanks to **AquilaTempestas **and **xXxAnimeGirl92xXx** for reviewing the last chapter :) Oh and as another note: I did a small edit on one of the sections; I did _not_ like it so yeah. It doesn't really affect the story anyway, it was just... blah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Dragoon's Tavern<strong>

Upon noon, Bryan stood at the farm glaring at the carcass in sprawled out in front of him. Garland bent down and examined the gutted sheep. Holding the sheep's neck, he turned it to the side observing a large hole caused by something ripping out the sheep's throat. Running a hand over the sheep, his hand landed on the sheep's intestinal tracks; all its intestines' were scattered on the bloodied grass now infested with flies and maggots. Holding his breath, he looked into the sheep's body only to discover most, if not, all its organs were missing. Thrusting his hand into the hole, Garland's fingers came into contact with the sheep's broken ribs and nothing more.

Turning to Bryan, Garland said. "Most of the sheep's internal organs are missing, my Lord. Upon examination, the lungs and heart are not present."

Bryan was not amused. "Any idea what beast committed the crime?"

Garland shook his head. Standing up, he pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped his bloodied hand. "No. There is no such predator around these areas that can inflict these wounds,"

"I see…" Bryan scowled at the sheep. He saw a white and green aura swirling around it. Narrowing his eyes, the aura vanished with the passing wind.

Before speaking another word, he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps crunching against the grass. Turning around, he spotted Mariam, one of the farm folk rushing toward them followed by her brother Joseph.

"My Lord," Mariam said, quickly catching her breath. "Joseph and I have counted at least four more sheep carcasses."

"Were they all gutted?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes. All in the same manner, my Lord. Joseph and I concluded the culprit may be in this town or in the surrounding mountains."

"Do you think it's a tiger?"

"No," Joseph responded. "Big cats take their prey and eat them elsewhere. Where as this one… This one and the others were killed on the spot."

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Were their hearts missing?"

Mariam and Joseph looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Taking his eyes off the siblings, Bryan once again stared at the carcass. There was absolutely no trace of fur on the sheep or a dislodge claw—nothing. Turning to the siblings, Bryan issued a command.

"I want you two tell Ozuma that I require his services and Flash Leopard's. I wish for Ozuma to patrol the fields during the night and Dunga during the day. If anything is suspicious, summon Falborg."

"Yes, my Lord." Mariam and Joseph responded simultaneously.

Nudging the sheep with his foot Bryan continued, "Find the culprit and bring it or him to me alive."

Dismissing the siblings, Garland watched the two run off into the fields and disappeared over the grassy horizon.

"My Lord," Garland spoke. "What did you mean by '_him_'? Do you suspect a human can have possibly done this horrific crime?"

"Perhaps," Bryan turned heel, walking away from the carcass with Garland in tow. "The possibilities are finite, Garland. There can only be one culprit."

"You speak as if you know the answer, my Lord."

Bryan released a dry laugh. "Perhaps I do or perhaps I don't." Turning to Garland he said, "Let's just say I have a nagging feeling a pest is responsible."

Arriving at the carriage, Lee bowed at the two noblemen. A breeze slipped around his nose followed by the odor of decayed flesh. Glancing toward the east, Bryan knew Lee starved. Stopping in front of Lee, Bryan couldn't help but grin.

"Do you wish to eat, Lee?" Bryan asked.

"No, my Lord."

"Why must you lie, Lee?" Bryan took a step forward to him. "You have eyes of a lair, just like your dear sister."

Lee grunted. "I do not lie." He said gruffly. "I only speak the truth."

"Do you?" Bryan clicked his fingers. "Garland, bring it here."

Garland appeared over the horizon dragging a sheep's carcass. A trail of blood was left behind him mixed in with maggots. Lee's eyes widened at the sight of decayed meat. Taking a step forward, he could barley control his urge to dive into the sheep's flesh, ripping out what remained of it. Garland pulled out a dagger and sliced the sheep's throat spilling out more blood. Twisting and turning the blade, the head was finally removed. Giving the head to Bryan, he simply held the sheep by the ear, dangling it in front of Lee.

"I ask you once more: do you wish to eat?"

Unable to control his hunger, his fingers shook and moved to the sheep's head and took it. Bryan watched as Lee gorged into the head, ripping out its entire ear with one single bite. Garland's stomach churned; this was too much for him. Excusing himself, he made his way onto the driver's seat and tolerated the sounds of crunching bone.

"You didn't need to lie to me, Lee. All you had to do was answer a simple question and you got what you wanted."

Bryan got into the carriage and glanced over his shoulder, watching the undead dine on the dead. It brought a sick smirk to his face. Slamming the carriage door shut, Bryan watched Lee continue gorging on the carcass ripping out chunks of flesh until he was fully bathed in blood. Garland put on a black mask and spoke.

"Shall we depart, my Lord?"

"Indeed. Take me to Dragoon's Tavern. I have some business to attend there."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

><p>The clouds rolled covering what was left of the sun. Hobbling down the street steps, Mariah used the wall as guidance, feeling every inch of her body screaming in agony. Remembering red stains on her legs, an uninvited tear formed around her eyes. A hand moved to her abdomen where she hoped, she <em>hoped<em> the seed Bryan planted refused to bloom. Slamming a fist onto the wall, how much longer would she have to endure this? A scream was on the verge of exploding out of her bruised lips but Mariah refused to release a sound. She was a strong woman, she reminded herself. Bryan could try to destroy her from the inside out but he could try all he wanted! His attempts meant _nothing_ to her!

Lost within her mind, she took a step forward and the stone beneath her gave way. Mariah had no time to react tumbling down the stone steps. The back of her head slammed against the wall, knocking her out cold. The mist slowly parted with the sound of soft footsteps tapping_._Mariah's body slowly lifted off the ground and was dragged into a small alley. A hooded girl mumbled under her breath looking left and right. Locating a wooden door, she gave it three small knocks.

"Who's there?" A slot opened exposing a pair of chocolate colored eyes. "It's you,"

"No time to talk… Girl here fell. She hurt."

The slot slid shut followed by the sound of locks being unlocked and chains tossed to the side. The heavy door was opened; standing tall was a young male in his teenage years with navy hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Bring her in,"

"Yes, yes."

The hooded figure dragged Mariah in as Tyson gestured the figure to bring Mariah in. He crouched down, tipping the side of her face; his face turned grim.

"Yikes," he said. Turning to the figure he said, "Call my grandfather."

"Yes, yes, yes. Call doctor. Upstairs. Yes, yes."

The hooded girl dashed out the main door and turned right, running up the wooden stairs. Tyson sighed, walking toward a medicinal cabinet. This was the first time he saw Mariah in such a poor condition. Usually, she beamed with radiance and confidence, every time she arrived at the tavern. Naturally, her smiles became non-existent after Lee sold her to the Lord. Tyson released another sigh, pulling out a bottle of cleansing alcohol, cotton, tweezers and a small bean shaped bowl. Uncapping the cleansing alcohol, he poured it into the bean shaped bowl. Gripping onto the tweezers, he dipped the piece of cotton into it.

"Sorry Mariah this may sting a little. Hang in there…"

The hooded girl reached the top of the staircase looking left and right. Mumbling to herself, she ventured left, down the auburn carpeted hallway and candle lit walls. Reaching the end of the hallway, she mumbled to herself and knocked. Shuffling echoed from within the room.

The door opened. "Hilary? What is it?"

Hilary looked up with dark rings under her eyes. Her eyes looked as if they've been lost for quite a long time. Mumbling to herself and responding to the man she said, "Girl hurt," She pointed down the hallway.

"Hiro m'boy, who is it?"

Turning around he replied, "It's Hilary, grandpa. She says you have a patient."

Grandpa Granger or Dr. Granger sighed and pushed away some documents. Grabbing his first aid kit, he pushed out of the chair. "Who is the patient?"

Hiro turned to Hilary. "Do you know?"

Hilary swayed side to side, dancing in her own world. Hiro frowned; Hilary was beyond help. The brunette had her mind broken years ago, thanks to Garland. Since that day, her mind remained lost. It was sad to think she was once Tyson's fiancée and Dr. Granger's apprentice. The girl was brilliant in everything she set her mind to even if society was against her mannerisms and aspirations. With a mind broken, Hilary was nothing more than a soulless doll, wandering the streets of mist…

Dr. Granger followed Hilary down into the tavern's storeroom. There, he saw Tyson bandaging Mariah's head.

Tyson turned around, "Oh, hi grandpa."

"This little lady is Lady Mariah Wong?" The doctor rubbed his chin. He could barely recognize her! The girl had lost so much weight; the bones on her cheeks were most evident. She was thin with her collarbone exposing their curves, pushing against her bruised skin. Shaking his head, he bent down and opened his first aid kit. "The little lady has suffered a lot,"

"I bet," Tyson stood, getting out of the way. "I think Hilary found Mariah by the steps. You know how bad those steps are and… Bryan,"

"I know," Grandpa held Mariah's face carefully turning it side to side. He noticed there were small bruises on her neck and shoulders. "Tyson."

"Yeah?"

"Help me move her to the bed,"

Moving Mariah to a bed, Grandpa Granger began the examination. From what he could tell, Mariah was in a complete mess. Grandpa Granger moved his fingers to the side of her neck, counting each pulse. Her pulse rate was normal. Though Grandpa Granger couldn't help the feeling Mariah was _much_ weaker than she was several years ago; he was truly amazed how long she endured suffering from the Lord. Also, he was amused Mariah had no children until now. She could thank the gods for that.

Turning to Tyson he said grimly, "We can't keep her here for long, Tyson. You know the Lord will come and—"

'_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.'_

"Come for her…" Tyson finished he sentence. "I'll go get it."

Tyson left the storage room quickly snatching his apron. Quickly tying it behind his back, he rushed to the counter and pulled out a glass, pretending to cleaning it. The bells on the door chimed. Tyson looked up watching Garland opening the door for Bryan. The Lord walked in with his hands behind his back examining the tavern. His blue eyes narrowed forcing the flames within the lanterns to burn brighter.

"There," he said with a smirk.

Tyson gripped onto the glass tightly, "Welcome, my Lord. What brings you to this tavern?"

"I decided to come for a little drink you see." Bryan responded, walking with heels clicking against the floor. Seated at the counter he tapped it twice, "Give me your best whiskey,"

"Of course," Tyson turned around toward the whiskey cabinet. He couldn't help but feel Bryan's eyes staring into the back of his head. Quickly clearing his head, he focused on the task at hand. The last thing he wanted was for Bryan to know Mariah was here.

Another set of footsteps echoed; Garland stood beside Bryan. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Garland sat next to the Lord placing his hands on the counter, "You came all the way here just for a common drink? That is quite unlike you, my Lord."

Tyson turned around with a large whiskey bottle in hand. Placing it to the side, he dropped a couple of ice cubes into it and poured the whiskey in. Wiping the table once more, he placed the drink in front of Bryan.

Gathering his voice, Tyson said in a whisper, "I don't think you're here just for a drink, my Lord,"

Bryan grinned. "You read me well, Granger."

Tyson tensed.

Swirling the drink, Bryan leaned on the counter and spoke nonchalantly, "I've come to see your grandfather. I have some matters to discuss with him."

"…He's not here," Tyson lied. "He left this morning to treat a patient."

Tilting the glass upside down, the whiskey remained in the glass. "Oh I don't think so. I sense his presence here,"

A sweat bead rolled down Tyson's face. Before he could respond, Hiro barged into the room, locking eyes with Garland and Bryan. "Grandfather has returned. What business do you have with him?"

Tyson exclaimed in relief. There was no lying to the Lord. "I'll go get grandpa," And with that, Tyson excused himself.

Bryan glared at Hiro but smiled, "Must you glare at me with such hatred?"

"I don't _hate_ you my Lord," Hiro emphasized the word. "But I don't like you. That's all. It's nothing personal."

Garland slammed his fist on the table, "How dare you speak to him that way?"

Hiro glared at Garland. "So, the Lord's dog speaks after all,"

"**Watch**** your ****mouth,**** filth!**" Garland grabbed the hilt of his sword but Bryan stopped him. "Tch."

"Now, now Garland. The man has his right to express his hatred toward me." Turning to Hiro he continued, "I don't take grudges."

Hiro narrowed his eyes. The trio was suddenly interrupted with Grandpa Granger entering the room. Bowing to the Lord, Bryan nodded.

"What can I help you with, my Lord?"

It was time to get down to business. Bryan drank the remaining whiskey and stood up. "I came to discuss with you about something."

Grandpa Granger nodded. "We can talk in my office."

A grin formed on his lips. "Excellent. I'm delighted that you recognize my urgency, doctor." Following the doctor out of the room, Bryan glanced over his shoulder staring into Hiro's eyes. "At least we can speak freely without the walls hearing us,"

Watching the door shut, Hiro clenched his fists tightly with his nails to dig into his flesh.

_Bastard!_ Hiro swore. _How can someone such as him be allowed to breathe? Of all the rotten things he's done over the years since the last Lord was executed! If it were up to me, I'd be the one who will challenge Bryan and bring him down to justice, in front of the court and the townspeople. Tch. They're nothing all but terrified lambs._

Grandpa Granger pulled out a chair for Bryan to sit while he stood a distance away from him. The Lord was amused by the fact this was the first time entering the doctor's office filled with strange jars and ointments placed on shelves. He paid close attention to one of the jars which held a fetus of a two headed pig. Crossing his leg, he turned to the good doctor, bridging his fingers together.

"I want you to concoct a potent potion for me,"

Grandpa Granger's eyes widened. Blinking, he swore he didn't hear Bryan right. "Potion? Did you say 'potion' my Lord?"

"You heard me right: potion." Bryan sighed. "It seems as if she cannot conceive."

"But… I am a doctor not a witch doctor!" Grandpa Granger exclaimed. This… This was on the brink of madness! "I can only help the Lady with some ointments for headaches, sores and the like!"

"Then I suppose you don't mind if I take one of your grandson's life?" Bryan said smugly, moving his fingers. The doctor tensed feeling his throat constrict; he had previously lost his daughter-in-law and son-in-law to the bastard once.

He grunted, "There is nothing I can help you with, my L-Lord. I cannot control when the Lady will conceive…"

Bryan's eyes flashed blue. His fingers gripped the doctor's throat tighter. "Then what can you control, doctor?"

The doctor gasped, falling on his knees in front of Bryan. "P-Please… I-I…"

"**BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**_" _Hiro kicked the door down shooting bullets at Bryan. "**What?**"

A sigh escaped his lips; Bryan looked at the three bullets lodged in his force field. The bullets wobbled and spun around aiming at Hiro.

Bryan wagged his finger, "That was a stupid idea,"

Lifting up his arm, the bullets shook violently. It only took a flick of his wrist for Hiro to be destroyed.

"**DON****'****T! ****I****'****LL ****MAKE ****YOU ****A ****POTION!**"

Bryan paused, flashing blue eyes returned to their normal hues. The spell around the doctor was no more. Hiro fell on his knees. Footsteps echoed on the stairs and Tyson stormed into the room. There, Hiro was on the floor, sweating and…

"**GRANDPA!**" Tyson rushed to his side. Snapping his head at Bryan he said, "**Please!**** No ****more!**"

Bryan stood up and dusted his vest, "It took a long time to convince your grandfather, Tyson. Now that he has agreed to help me, my business here is done,"

Stepping over Tyson, he walked toward Hiro. Bryan merely scowled before delivering a kick into Hiro's stomach.

"Like Garland said: watch your mouth," With a smirk, he bent down gripping Hiro by the hair. "I'd say watch your tongue before I rip it out of your body."

Throwing him away, Bryan made his way down the stairs adjusting his collar with Garland waiting for him.

"You got what you came for?" Garland asked, leading Bryan out of the tavern.

"Yes," Bryan answered, quite pleased with himself. "The good doctor agreed to help me after all. All it took was a little bit of convincing."

"I see."

"Take me home," Bryan commanded. "I had enough today dealing with the Grangers."

"Yes, my Lord."


	16. The First Strike

**A/N:** Alright kiddies! I demand action in this chapter! Um as a note: chapters will be delayed because of my never ending work. So yeah, be patient ya? This goes the same for my other stories as well; I try to update when I can…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The First Strike<strong>

Snapping the iron shackles loose, the large man screamed and fell onto his bloodied knees. The mist was not kind to men of his kind but yet, the mist chose to give him another chance. This time, he had to follow orders. The man's eyes travelled up from leather shoes before meeting with bright golden eyes. With the base of the cane, the man pressed it over the man's heart burning an ancient text on his flesh:

忠诚

_[Zhōngchéng]_

(Loyalty to your duty and master)

"You are to serve me," Rei said coldly at the large bulked teen. "You are to serve no one else. You will serve under the House of White Tigers. Do you understand?"

"I understand," The man grumbled pushing off the bloodied stone floor.

He stood up towering over Rei but in no way was Rei intimidated; after all, Rei had powers nobody possessed for thousands of years. Stroking his chin with his gloved hand, he chose wisely; following Old Tao's fortune readings did prove useful after all. So far, everything went accordingly to the readings. Excellent. Meeting this prisoner named Gary proved to be true, as it was foretold. With bloodied shackles, Gary rubbed his wrists and stared down at Rei.

"What do you want from me?" Gary said hoarsely; he had not been fed for at least three weeks nor had he drank.

"I need your services," Rei replied. Turning around, Rei continued. "I need you to help me rescue Mariah."

"Who's Mariah?"

Rei couldn't help but hide his grin, "My savior,"

"You want me to get this woman for you?" Gary was puzzled. Surely with powers that Rei possessed, getting the woman he wanted was an easy task.

Rei's grin was immediately wiped off his face. "Mariah unfortunately is under Lord Bryan's control." Turning toward Gary, he pointed his cane at him. "I want you to help me _destroy_ Bryan."

Gary's jaw dropped. "You want me to do _what?_"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Rei shot, eyes dangerously narrowed. Thunder cracked across the skies.

"You're crazy," Gary said. "I've already went against him once and my punishment is to rot in here!"

"I'll make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you again, Gary." Rei spoke smoothly. "I'll protect you from any harm or death."

Considering Rei's words, what else was he left to lose? He had no friends, family or Galzzly. Crossing his arms, Gary said. "Fine. I'll help you get this Mariah but I have one request."

"And that is?"

"Once this deal is done, I want to return to the Orient." Gary paused and continued, "I want to go back to my homeland."

Rei thought about Gary's words. "Very well. I will see to it that you return home safely but,"

"I know," Gary interrupted. "I am to serve under the House of White Tigers."

Rei didn't like his next idea but he needed Gary's word. "Once you are back in the Orient, I want you to serve under Old Tao but other than that, you can do whatever you may please."

"Deal." Gary stuck out his hand.

"Deal." And Rei received it.

Gary nodded exiting the prison. Rei momentarily frowned, glancing to the solid steel bars. Making sure Gary was out of earshot; Rei placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The mist around him swirled and morphed into a shape of a tiger. Emerald stripes reflected the moon's glow with strings of lightning weaving through its fur. Rei pat the tiger's head.

"Destroy Falborg, Driger. This is my command."

* * *

><p>Mariah was <em>not<em> happy. She was literally waging war with this stupid dress she had to wear to tonight's engagement party. Scowling, the dress was unfortunately lodged tightly beneath her bosom. Whatever she did, the dress refused to budge!

_Come on you stupid dress! Fit!_

With much effort involved, Mariah _finally_ fit onto the blasted dress Bryan selected for her. With black diamonds and pearls woven into its fabric, Mariah tried pulling the dress down a little bit to cover her legs only to have it reveal more of her chest. She gave up. Annoyed, Mariah went to her box of gloves and pulled on a pair of black silk gloves.

_Of all the things—_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Startled, Mariah spun around. What on Earth was that? Mariah darted out of the room homing in to the sound of screams. Slamming the door open, she watched Bryan's fist embedded deeply into the mirror with another hand on his head. A loud screech echoed from outside. Walking cautiously to the window, she watched the mist spin and twirl, spotting a figure of a falcon and tiger raging war on each other. As the tiger struck down the falcon, the mist formed a vortex absorbing the two out from sight. Mariah gasped. Bryan grabbed his heart, feeling every strike Falborg felt.

Flapping its wings furiously, Falborg escaped to the top of the highest tree with a burnt right wing. With each flap, pain surged through its wing watching flame spread quickly from feather to feather. Gripping tightly onto the branch, Falborg summoned its courage; with one big swoop, the flames died. Landing on the branch, Falborg's gaze returned to the ground where the tiger prowled, ready to kill. A pigeon was suddenly in line of view, Falborg pushed off the branch and extended its metallic talons and crushed the pigeons neck with one powerful grasp. Lifeless in the talons of Falborg, the falcon flapped back onto the branch and quickly dined on its prey. Blue magic weaved over the falcon's wings healing the wounds. Rejuvenated, Falborg threw the pigeon's carcass down onto terra firma.

Falborg released a loud screech sending the crows and ravens to burst out of the trees. Driger watched the sky turn black with feathered fiends. The tiger growled. Slapping its tail on the ground, lightning struck. The golden crown upon Driger's head flashed gold. The tiger cautiously walked on the dry grass, crunching fragile stems with every step. The birds circled above, waiting for the feline to make its first move. Looking around, Driger made sure it was alone. Looking left and right, the big cat scanned the gigantic tree where Falborg was perched on the top.

With one huge leap, the tiger leapt graciously up the tree, hopping off every other branch. Sensing the tiger drawing near, Falborg departed off the branch, flying into the swarm of crows. Releasing another shriek, the crows and ravens dove into the tree. Falborg listened to the sound of Driger roaring against sharp beaks slashing and pecking the beasts' flesh. Silence abruptly filled the landscape. Flapping its wings at a slower pace, the falcon descended from the skies to inspect the corpse. Flying closer and closer, Falborg's eyes widened watching the top canopy rattle.

Exploding out of the canopy was Rei.

"Feel my blade, Bryan!"

With a silver sword in hand, Rei slashed the blade across Falborg's chest. Black blood spilled out of the falcon's chest. Landing on a branch, Rei watched Falborg's lifeless body slip through the branches, landing on the ground with a thud. Leaping off the branch, he approached the fallen bird. Rei's eyes flashed gold, corresponding with the turbulent winds and the approaching storm. Rei grinned, plunging the blade into the center of Falborg's heart.

"**FALBORG!**"

Bryan's shirt exploded mixed with fabric and blood. Mariah's back was pressed against the frosted glass, eyes glued onto Bryan heaving with fingers clawing his throat. Falling onto his knees, Bryan again grabbed his heart, mumbling under his breath. Pulling his conscience from Falborg, his eyes lit up like a burning blue flame. The curtains beside Mariah ignited into curtains of blue fire.

Pushing off the blood stained carpet, Bryan wobbled into an armchair grasping his heart with his bloodied hand. Hearing thunder crack, Mariah's eyes focused on shadows behind Bryan.

_Are __those__… __wings?_ Mariah blinked. She saw shadows. What appeared to be wings looked like wings but were they? Quickly rubbing her eyes, she focused onto shadow claws gripping Bryan's shoulders.

"Mariah,"

She tensed. Her legs shook, involuntarily taking a step toward him. Closer and closer she was until she reached him, just a foot away. "Y-Yes?"

"Leave me,"

Fear slid down her spine; this truly was one of the few times where fear had successfully consumed her. She had no clue on what to do; should she be rejoicing the fact Bryan was in complete torment? Taking a step back, she shook her head and left the room. Slamming the door behind her, she breathed heavily listening to the sounds of silence. Gripping tightly onto the bronze doorknob, her forehead pressed against the door. What was going on around here? Never once had she seen Bryan this deeply wounded but from what?

Mariah closed her eyes. And then it struck her. _Could it be?_

* * *

><p>Rei sat in his armchair watching the fire crack before him. Swirling a wine glass in his hand, he was pleased with today's bird hunt. Flames burned brightly reflecting off his golden eyes. Yet, the first blow wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped. Falborg's body may have dissolved with the wind but the Lord remained. He continued to breathe. A cold mist washed over him, forming Driger's body. The tiger purred against Rei's leg.<p>

"How was today?" Gary's hoarse voice interrupted Rei's silence.

"Pleasant," Rei responded. "Falborg went down without a fight."

Gary shook his head. "You took down a falcon."

"You don't get it do you?" Rei snapped. "Falborg holds a part of Bryan's soul. He no longer can see into the Dream."

"Alright, alright I get it." Gary said. He returned his attention to polishing his marble club.

Leaning back into the armchair, Rei watched smoke from the flames swirled into a miniature figure of Mariah. Digging his nails into the armrest, he watched the two figures inch closer and closer. The figures kissed.

_All it takes is a kiss. The ring that binds her to Bryan will be broken. _Rei narrowed his eyes. _The longer she stays with Bryan, the less time I have left. I must get to her._

Patting Driger's head, the mist tiger dissolved into an ivory mask. Picking it up, Rei placed it on his face. A surge of energy rushed through his body feeling his powers rejuvenated. Since today was Bryan's engagement party, he did after all promise to go to it. Bryan would be _pleased_ knowing the man who took a part of his soul dared to come to face him.

"This is it," Rei announced. Turning to Gary Rei said, "Wait for the signal. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Do not fail me, Gary."

Holding onto his cloak, Rei pulled it over him. Mist spilled on the floor without leaving a trace of Rei behind.


	17. The Opportunist

**A/N: **Wow… it's been awhile! How is everybody? Again, I'm sorry that I don't update as much as I could but then again, when real life takes over, FFN isn't the priority any more but that doesn't mean I'll just abandon it! Hehe! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Sweet Dreams. Thank you for everybody who kept up with me until now! Although I am a little bummed about "PLZ UPDATE SOON" comments… Ahem.

Anyway, I'm really psyched for this story since I didn't plan out _any_ details! I just write as I go… no planning involved! So, I hope you like it! Of course, naturally, there'll be a lot of blood goin' on since this is _my_ messed up fantasy 8D;;

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Opportunist<strong>

"Lord Bryan please! I need you to stay still!"

Bryan was having none of it! Shoving the maids aside, he gritted his teeth feeling the pain surge through his body. The images of Falborg crashing through the mist replayed over and over, glued in his mind. His animal guardian was no more. Blue magic weaved across his wound, spilling from his fingers. The blue light flickered then faded, leaving an ugly scar to bear. One of the doctors approached Bryan again placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"My Lord…"

"**What is it Zagart?**"

"If I may…"

Zagart gently pushed Bryan back down onto the operating table. Removing Bryan's hands, the scar was revealed. It was no ordinary scar, Zagart thought. Leaning closer, it almost seemed the wound moved but it could be his imagination; the light bulb above him swayed side to side from the wind, escaped from the cracks in the wall. Once Zagart blinked, the black threads slithered beneath Bryan's skin, crawling to his heart.

_This is a curse!_ Zagart's finger's reached out to the wound. Coming in contact with it, the black threads raced to Bryan's heart.

Bryan howled in pain, shoving Zagart away.

"My Lord!" Zagart hastily rushed to Bryan. "I was just examining your wounds and—"

"**ENOUGH!**" Bryan hissed, grabbing Zagart by the throat. "**You realized what you did to me?**"

"N-No… I was just examining—"

"Your days as doctor comes to an end _now_," Bryan lowered his voice, shoving Zagart to the floor. Buttoning up his shirt, Bryan moved to the medical table, picking up a silver surgical knife. Pointing the knife at Zagart he said, "You shall examine no more."

Bryan walked slowly to Zagart paralyzed against the white tiled floor. Getting on top of Zagart, the doctor watched Bryan lower the blade closer and closer to his left eye. The silver blade slipped under the magenta monocle; with a flick of a wrist, the monocle skidded across the tiles.

"P-Please," Zagart pleaded. "I was just doing my job."

"You did a poor job as a doctor," Bryan whispered lowering the blade over his eye. "This will hurt you more than it hurts me!,"

Bryan's free hand grabbed Zagart's face with his free hand plunging the knife into Zagart's eye. Bryan's eyes glowed dangerously blue, consumed with madness twisting the blade in Zagart's eye socket listening to the sound of agony escaping from the doctor's dry lips. The once white tiles were soon covered in a sea of crimson. Twisting once more, Bryan yanked the blade out, throwing it aside.

Bryan leaned closer to Zagart now face to face with the man. "You are lucky I didn't decide to end your life, Zagart. You failed me once and I will _not_ allow you to fail me again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

"Good," Getting of Zagart, Bryan wiped his hands with a nearby cloth. With red stained clothes, he couldn't possibly attend the engagement party in this condition; this would merely upset the bride-to-be.

Exiting out the door, he walked down the hallway blending in with the shadows…

* * *

><p>Mariah stood uncomfortably in the ballroom cornered by the pillar by guests. Even with their masks on, she knew they watched her with lustful gazes, men and women alike. Just like a pack of wolves, more people surrounded her asking how it felt to be Bryan's fuck puppet.<p>

As politely as she could, Mariah responded, "Please, I can't—"

"The Lord never loves his victims," One woman spoke. "He fucks them, humiliates them and eats them,"

"The Lord's desires can never be contained," Another spoke, hiding her face behind a feathered black fan. "He will want more and more and more…"

"Please, stop it!" Mariah covered her ears. No more!

"But you, Mariah, will satisfy his hunger."

"Stop!"

The sound of creaking doors caught the attention of the guests and Mariah. The ambience intensified at the sound of approaching footsteps across the polished marble floor. Mutters and whispers dispersed in a strange tongue aimed at the intruder. The crowd in front of Mariah hissed at from the radiance the man gave off from his ivory suit and mask. Dispersing into two sides, Mariah's eyes were locked onto Rei's approaching form. Without a single spoken word, the crowds sensed his powers but yet, they could not possibly comprehend the amount of power radiating off him. Rei extended out his hand to Mariah.

"Come,"

Garland watched Rei from the balcony, gripping tightly onto the carved wood railing.

"Rei has arrived," Garland muttered. Turning to Bryan he said, "Will it be wise to confront him?"

Bryan pushed off the wall and walked to Garland's side, eyes fixed onto Rei. "Might as well," Bryan spoke softly. "After all I did invite him, did I not? I will not allow his interference to ruin my engagement with Mariah."

"…"

"The moment I sensed Falborg's death, I _knew_ it was him. But…"

"But?"

Bryan scowled. "His motives remain a mystery." Moving his hand to his chin, Bryan smirked. "This can be most interesting, Garland."

Once again looking at Rei, Garland could not help but wonder: the stranger's sudden appearance was too coincidental. There was something about the stranger Garland was unable to place his finger on. Nothing needed to be said about Rei's power flowing at the tips of his fingers. He watched a golden aura surrounding the man, protecting him from harm. Garland, like many others had animal guardians watching over him, fending off evil and harm. Yet, his guardian was unable to aid him when Rei twisted the sword out of Garland's hand, feeling electric shocks running down the length of his arm. Rei possessed no ordinary guardian, Garland concluded.

"It's time,"

Bryan left Garland's side, heading toward the spiral staircase. Clapping his hands, he caught the attention of many, including Rei.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman to this joyous event," Bryan began taking another step down the carpet covered stairs. "I welcome you all to my engagement between Lady Mariah and myself,"

The crowd applauded before Bryan continued, locking eyes with Mariah.

"Will the Lady come and join me?"

Mariah hesitantly left Rei's side snaking her way through the crowd. Now side by side with Bryan, he firmly gripped onto her wrist and continued his speech.

"May the ceremony commence, _now_,"

The candles in the room exploded into yellow orbs, hovering in the air. Bryan swiped his arm directing the orbs toward the center of the ceiling, igniting the crystal chandelier. The ceiling rumbled spitting dust. Mariah looked up at the ceiling watching the ceiling part, opening like a lotus flower! The crystal chandelier hovered above the guests, no longer attached the ceiling. The moon's rays shot into the exposed area with the guests cringing at the sinned moonlight. All except Rei, undeterred.

"I can't begin to express my thanks to all of you," Bryan scanned the hall. "Unfortunately, I can't thank _all_ of you. Let me express my sincerest gratitude to my honored guests,"

Bryan lifted his arm moving his finger in a circle; the chandelier above revolved. The crystals on the chandelier elongated to crystal spikes. Mariah looked on in horror. Looking at the chandelier, it was tilted at Rei's direction!

"**Rei!**" Mariah screamed. "**Get out of the way!**"

Rei merely grinned, unmoved.

"Do not worry m'lady. The Devil cannot harm me,"

Slamming down his arm, crystals ejected from the chandelier. Mariah screeched watching the crystal spikes puncture _all_ the guests; one by one the guests fell into a pool of own blood. One crystal pillar shattered against Rei's force field into dust. Torn up bodies scattered the hall and their souls escaped through their mouths were immediately absorbed by Bryan and… Rei.

"Impossible!" Bryan hissed.

Rei's grin widened. Taking off his mask, Rei smashed the mask against the floor. Bryan and Mariah watched smoke spill out from the mask forming a white tiger with lightning weaving through its fur. Driger's eyes fixed onto Bryan.

Rei took a step forward. "I'd like to extend my sincerest gratitude to the groom,"

Another crystal spike dislodged from the chandelier aimed at Rei. Racing across the distance, the spike was about to reach Rei. Mariah couldn't look! Covering her eyes, she was ready to hear the sound of a body plummet against the floor. Yet, the sound never came. Parting her fingers, Mariah watched Rei catch the spike, pluck it out in mid-air and crushed it with his bare strength. Bryan suddenly felt a pulse from his heart. Placing a hand over his chest, he watched Rei take a step forward followed by the tiger. Rei scowled, golden eyes flashed in the dark.

_Da-thump!_

Bryan fell onto his knees heaving. Black blood slipped out from between his fingers.

"Enough!"

Rei tilted his head watching Garland leap over the balcony, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Unsheathing his silver blade, he pointed it at Rei.

"You've done enough!"

"Have I?" Rei asked. "You wish to serve the man who continues to make the woman who you love so much miserable?"

Garland gripped the hilt tighter. "Silence!"

"Pity," Rei took another step forward. "Think about it Garland. With Bryan gone, Ming-Ming will not need to suffer."

"That is none of your concern! You know nothing of _us_!" Garland took a step forward carefully avoiding embedded crystal spikes. Changing the subject, Garland shot, "What have you done to Bryan?"

"Me?" Rei replied innocently. "I simply gave the Lord my blessing; I granted him an eternal curse."

"What?" Garland shot. Turning to Bryan, his eyes widened at Bryan's torso soaked with blood. "My Lord!"

Mariah looked down at the pool of black liquid around her feet. Bryan ripped his shirt open exposing a symbol over his heart: 诅咒

"Ha… ha… hahahahaha!"

Bryan's pain was replaced by pleasure. Dipping his hand into his blood, Bryan drew a symbol on the floor summoning out blood ravens. One by one bloodied, feathered fiends rose from the corpses aimed at Rei and Driger. Pushing off the floor, Bryan's eyes glowed.

"I've always wanted a challenge," Snapping his fingers, the blood on the floor swirled into a pool forming a solidified black column. Bryan stuck his hand in pulling out the Kuznetsov family sword, The Black Talon. The blade glade gleamed under the red moonlight. Pointing the sword at Rei, Bryan grinned. "One of us shall fall today, who will it be? You or me?"

Rei grinned, patting Driger's head. The tiger's gold crown shined as the tiger dissipated into lightning threads, weaving into a sword in Rei's hand.

"Garland,"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Take Mariah to safety,"

"But…"

"Do it." Bryan paused. "Keep her safe."

"Yes, my Lord."

Returning his blade back into his sheath, Garland hastily made his way to Mariah, picking her off the floor. During the commotion, Mariah had fallen on the floor, head throbbing and heart beating madly against her chest. Garland gently picked her up and looked at Bryan still bleeding from his chest. Black blood continued to race down his arm pooling beneath him but it didn't bother the Lord. This was something he _wished_ to happen. With the moon shining upon them and blood spilled, it was up to them who the next victim would be drowning in their own pool of red.

"So, shall we begin?" Bryan questioned.

Rei tossed aside his cape, poised.

"May the best man win… For Mariah!"


	18. Crossed Swords

**A/N: **Thank you again to the great and wonderful **AquilaTempestas** for reviewing _every single chapter_ in existence here :D Seriously without her support, Sweet Dreams may have died out a long time ago. Of course, I couldn't moved on without the support of you guys as well :D I love how when I'm about to ditch the story completely and someone just gives me a review, lol. Thanks guys! Anyway, this chapter will be uploaded faster since I'm pretty psyched about it from the last chapter! Anyway, onwards with the story! Let me know what you guys think ;)

Oh as a side note, this chapter will be slightly graphic! If you're the type who squirms, just skim over those parts, ya? I take no responsibility in you losing your lunch, lol. For those who enjoy gore and what not, EAT IT UP! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Crossed Swords<strong>

Garland raced through the veil of mist holding Mariah tightly against his body. The girl suddenly drifted into an unconscious state once she left the mansion. Now in the arms of Garland, his purple eyes sliced through the mist, determined to keep her safe. Whipping on the horse's reigns once more, the steel stallion increased its speed, crushing every cobblestone in its way. Arriving in front of their destination, Garland yanked reigns forcing the beast to halt. He gently got off the horse with Mariah cradled delicately in his arms. Walking to the door, he stood, waiting for the door to open.

Listening to the sound of a soft creak, Ming-Ming's eyes widened at the sight of Garland holding Mariah.

"Mariah!" Ming-Ming darted out. Her fragile hands rushed to Mariah's forehead and cheeks. Turning to Garland she shot, "Goodness, what happened here?"

"Long story," Garland muttered. "Can I come in?"

"Come!"

Ming-Ming stepped aside gesturing Garland to enter. Rushing behind the counter, Ming-Ming pulled out a brass key and unlocked a hidden hatch. To the naked eye, nobody knew this hatch existed except Ming-Ming and Garland. Yanking the hatch open, she motioned Garland to descend beneath the bakery. Quickly rushing to the bakery door, she flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Below, Garland placed Mariah on a soft mattress waiting for Ming-Ming to join him. His purple eyes moved across the room—Ming-Ming's bedroom. The fireplace burned brightly casting shadows across brick walls. He frowned. Looking behind him, he made sure Ming-Ming remained out of sight; lifting up his sleeve, he was reminded of his eternal servitude to Bryan. The flames reflected off his black bracelet bound to his flesh. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Garland quickly covered his wrists.

Turning around, he watched Ming-Ming carefully descent down the steps. Rushing to her, he removed the warm bowl out of her hands.

"Thanks,"

Ming-Ming made her way to Mariah sleeping soundly on the mattress.

"She's gone through so much," Ming-Ming spoke softly. "How much can a girl take before she breaks?"

"Quite a lot," Garland answered sitting next to Ming-Ming. Giving her the warm bowl, the tanned girl smiled. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Ming-Ming asked, dipping the cloth into the bowl. Picking up Mariah's arm, she wiped down the length of her arm. "I'm doing fine."

"And the little one?"

Ming-Ming paused. Glancing at Garland, Ming-Ming forced a weak smile.

"Alright I suppose."

"Ming-Ming, I'm sorry that I—that night."

"Say no more," Ming-Ming interrupted. "What's done is done. I can't forgive you for what you did to me but at least promise me you'll be there when this child opens their eyes for the first time."

"I promise,"

Ming-Ming continued cleaning Mariah in silence with Garland by her side. No matter how much the thought about it, what he did to her was unforgivable and to think she harbored a child from a man who remained alive even if she danced with dust. Ming-Ming cleaned Mariah's fingers and continued to think: as she aged, he remained the same. As their child grew, Garland remained unchanged. In the end, he would be left alone with nobody to talk to or perhaps, to love.

_It's a lonely existence…_ Ming-Ming thought dimly.

"Ugh…"

"Mariah!"

* * *

><p>Flashes of silver sparked in the darkness with bodies whipping against each other like the wind. Pillars of crystal crushed, corpses exploded into bloodied pools. The blood ravens were starving, watching the two opponents exchange blows with their blades. Bryan skidded across the floor, bracing himself with his sword. Snapping his head, he watched Rei swing his sword on the side watching the black blood slip off the silver surface. Grabbing tightly onto his injured shoulder, Bryan mustered a grin. Pushing off the drenched floor, he couldn't help but enjoy this little duel. Heh, he already <em>knew<em> would be left standing under the moonlight.

Rei took a step forward unscathed. His clothes remained an eerie white untouched by the dead which surrounded him.

"You bring on a good fight, my Lord," Rei spoke walking around a crystal pillar. "But I'm afraid it's not good enough."

"I'm honored by your compliments, Rei," Bryan sneered.

Popping his shoulder back in to place with a distinctive crack, he whipped his sword to the side. The winds picked up around him fluttering the clothes of the dead. The blood ravens cawed aloud, watching the two opponents with hunger. Their black beaks clicked against one another as their eyes blinked. Watching, waiting for the opportune moment. Who would they dine on? The injured falcon or the fresh tiger?

"I knew the moment you stepped into this town something was wrong," Bryan spoke taking a step forward. "Nobody in this town has powers such as I."

"Is that so?" Rei replied. "I'm honored."

"But, let's not talk about you shall we? Let's talk about my dear bride-to-be which you seem to have taken great interest in."

Rei grinned. "She is most beautiful, your bride-to-be. So beautiful I wish to steal her from you while you drown in your own pool of blood."

Lightning skidded across the sky. Rei's eyes glowed; he was done playing.

"She does not deserve a demon such as you, Lord Kuznetsov. The Wong clan—Lady Mariah is destined to be with the House of White Tigers. Not feathered vermin."

"So you've come to reclaim what you believe is yours... Lord Kon?"

"Precisely!"

Rei lashed forward stabbing Bryan at any given opportunity. Like a dance of death, Bryan dodged every incoming attack, parrying with his own. Leaping over a crystal pillar, Bryan clenched his fist, summoning the power of wind. Throwing a gush of wind at Rei, he sliced it in half with his sword. Landing on a broken pillar, Bryan stood tall allowing the moon to cover him in red.

Rei looked up. "Mariah could never be with someone such as you; the man who murdered his own father for power. The man who killed innocents for pleasure. The man who killed her guardian. The man who took _everything_ from her!"

"What you say is true," Bryan spoke in regal tones running his finger down the black blade. "I do not deny it."

Bryan placed the tip of his finger on the blade, his face darkened and eyes bright as the cloudless night.

"As long as I remain breathing, Rei, I will not allow you to touch Mariah! I swear this under the House of Kuznetsov!"

Raising his sword high, moon rays reflected off its glossy surface. Blood from the tip of his blade slid down the length of the sword transforming the blade into a crimson cleaver. The blood ravens cawed madly, pushing off the surface. A swarm of blood ravens headed to Bryan who received them with open arms. One by one the blood ravens rammed into Bryan, engulfing him with black liquid. Rei watched the swarm grow into a ball of blood. Suddenly, everything fell silent; even the winds stopped.

Rei whipped his sword to the side summoning strings of lightning slithering down his silver sword, crackling against the silence. His golden eyes once again focused on the bloodied blob, hovering above him. Watching it wobble side to side, it ruptured. Bryan hovered above him with wings forged by the blood ravens; a grotesque form in the sky with a thousand eyes. Bryan flapped his wings staring down at Rei.

"I wonder: who shall be left standing today? You or I?"

"We shall see about that!"

Rei sprint to the nearest pillar, rushing up its concrete length and leapt from it, crossing swords with Bryan. Pushing down the madman to terra firma, lightning slipped onto Bryan's wings, shocking each raven. Clenching on the sword, Bryan retaliated missing Rei by mere inches. Rei leapt away from the attack, landing on the hovering chandelier. Stabbing his sword into the heart of the chandelier, the chandelier exploded into minuscule lightning fragments. Guiding each fragment with his fingers, he watched Bryan avoid them, building up a wind barrier. One of by one each fragment shattered yet some fragments were able to pierce through his shield, embedding itself into Bryan's flesh, sending shocks through his body. The blood ravens cawed in pain feeling the pain writhe through their liquid forms. Slowly, several blood ravens slipped out of Bryan's wings, landing on the flood as puddles of toxic blood pools.

Leaping off the chandelier, Rei pulled a string of lightning from his sword and slammed it into Bryan's heart. He hissed, grabbing Rei's wrist before throwing him down onto a crystal pillar. Rei spun around slicing the pillar, landing on its flattened surface.

"Nice try," Rei hissed. "But not good enough!"

Scraping his sword against the floor, the thunderclouds roared. Slamming the sword on the floor, a bolt of lightning slammed into Bryan's back.

"Impressive,"

Flapping his wings, wind daggers shot out crushing everything that stood. Crystal pillars and corpses below exploded alike; Rei dodged all incoming attack, once again unscathed. Sending a whirlwind at Rei, he shot back with lightning. The two elements collided resulting in an explosion of light. Blinded by light, Bryan briefly covered his eyes until—

"Prepare to die, Kuznetsov!"

Rei's sword plunged through Bryan's heart and exited through his back. Ripping the sword out of Bryan's side, his wings slowly dissolved. Landing gracefully onto a broken pillar, Rei's golden eyes watched Bryan slowly fall onto the floor; his wings screaming in agony. The blood raven's eyes spilled across the floor, rolling and twitching.

"You shall be no more, Bryan Kuznetsov. For all the crimes you committed against each person, you will die a painful death." Rei pointed his sword at Bryan. "Mariah finally shall be set free."

Blobs of blood around Bryan formed hands, grabbing onto his limbs, pulling him down through a portal. The blood ravens hovering in the air dove, targeting Bryan. Each one slammed onto his body as others landed on him, sharp beaks pecking his exposed flesh. Ripping out strings of flesh, more blood ravens swarmed Bryan.

Bryan lifted his head looking into the eyes of his killer. Forcing a mad grin upon his contorted face, Bryan screamed, "I will not die easily, Rei Kon. Remember that! This is only just the beginning! Once I return, your soul will be mine! Mariah will be mine!"

Rei watched more hands pulling Bryan down through the blood portal. Raising his sword to bath in the moon's rays, Rei called out: It is time, Gary. Only mere minutes past by until the bulk teen arrived with a box of yellow enchantment slips. Scribbled on each slip were sealing spells. Dropping the slips onto the blood portal, he listened to the sound of Bryan's screams from the other side. A blood raven shot out of the blood portal, clipping Gary on the shoulder. The escaped raven was no match against lightning discharged from the tips of Rei's fingers.

Dropping the box into the portal, the sound of screams began to fade.

Turning to Rei, Gary said, "The portal is sealed."

"Not quite yet."

Leaping off the pillar, Rei aimed his blade at Gary slicing through him. Blood exploded out of his mouth. Gary fell onto his knees, hugging his stomach with intestines spilling out and vacuumed into the portal.

Snapping to Rei, Gary spat, "W-Why… I did… everything…"

"I need a body of stone to seal the portal." Rei said coldly reaching into his suit, pulling out a white enchantment slip. Placing the slip onto Gary's forehead, a layer of stone spread across Gary's skin until his weight could take no more; his body fell into the portal sealing it, for all eternity.

With one last thing to do, Rei stabbed the sword onto Gary's stoned body. Lightning crawled across his body, slowly melting his stoned body and the floor around it. Rei wanted to ensure Bryan had no chance of escape. The floor was now mixed with enchanted stone, Rei removed his sword. Throwing it to the side, the sword exploded into a body of mist, transforming back to Driger. The large tiger walked to Rei, purring against his leg.

Patting the tiger's head, Rei calmly spoke, "Now, let's visit Mariah, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Mariah stood in front of Ming-Ming's bakery staring at the blood red moon. Someone had died. Swallowing hard, she couldn't imagine who bested who. Gripping tightly onto the blanket wrapped around her body, a strange feeling washed over her. Looking to the left, Mariah watched the mist part with a body of a man and a beast walking towards her. Blinking again, it was the form of Rei clothed in white; not even a drop of blood was on him. Mariah's feet suddenly took control of her body; dropping the blanket, she walked—no, rushed to him.<p>

"Rei! A-Are you alright?" Mariah questioned, scanning Rei from head to toe. _Not even a drop of blood!_

"All is alright, m'lady," Rei replied. He lifted Mariah's left hand, eyes gazing upon the cursed ring.

"What happened to Bryan?"

Rei frowned, slightly. "The Lord is no more, dear Mariah."

Mariah froze; her heart dropped to the soles of her feet hearing the news. Was… Was Bryan dead? How… How was he bested? How did… Did Rei do this? Mariah was unresponsive when Rei pulled her towards him. Stroking the side of her cheek, Rei was pleased to have Mariah in his arms.

Slipping a finger beneath her chin he spoke quietly, "From now on you do not have to fear the Lord."

Leaning in, Rei met her lips, embracing her tightly. The ring on Mariah's finger cracked from the center and spread. Blue crystal fragments rained onto the mist covered ground until her ring finger was bare. Mariah pulled away from Rei, pulling her hand out of Rei's grasp. Turning her hand, her eyes locked onto the ring finger now empty. Bryan's ring was gone.

"Gone…" Mariah mouthed. "So now what happens?"

Brushing hair away from her eyes, Rei smiled, "You are now free, Mariah. You are now free at last."


	19. The New Lord –Part 1–

**A/N: **Tying up loose ends people. Tying up loose ends.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The New Lord –Part 1–<strong>

_He comes for you._

Mariah opened her eyes focusing on a furry pink mass in front of her. Reaching out, her fingers came into contact with soft, silk-like fur slipping through her fingers. Galux released a meow. Pushing herself off the dew covered grass, she looked around. Feeling a raindrop on her back of her hand, rain had begun to fall.

_I'm in the Dream. _Looking up, she expected to spot a falcon soaring above but there was none; Falborg was dead.

Not much has changed since she entered the Dream several months ago; the entire landscape was cloaked in cold mist yet, Mariah sensed something had changed. The trees appeared to move when the wind caressed its formless body against its bare bark. The rivers transformed into bloodlines in this world, spreading its veins through solid dirt. Reaching out to a flower, Mariah plucked it watching the flower sway with the wind. Running a finger down its green stalk, she wondered why she was here again. Maneuvering into a more comfortable position, her mind took her back to the past months: Bryan and Rei. She always knew she would be bound to Bryan for eternity, no matter how much she tried to escape him but now she was free. Moving her eyes to her now bare ring finger, it felt oddly strange to not have the ring digging into her flesh. All it left was a red imprint, reminding her of the ring's presence in the past. Thinking about Bryan, she couldn't believe the Lord was bested by Rei; the mysterious stranger. Until now, she had no clue who he truly was with the exception of which he was like no other man she had ever encountered.

Interrupted out of her thoughts, Galux purred against Mariah's arm, nudging her owner to take notice of the tiger, watching her through the mist. Turning around, she watched a man clothed in white with a tiger mask approaching her with a smile. Pushing off the grass, she mustered a smile. She now knew who he was; there was absolutely no doubt to his identity. Approaching her, he stopped and bowed. Mariah moved her fingers to the edge of his mask, pulling off the mask revealing a pair of golden eyes she always saw in her dreams.

Breaking the wind's voice, she spoke, "I'm still sleeping, aren't I… Rei?"

"Yes, m'lady, you are." Rei responded. "I'm delighted you now know who I am."

"I'm glad," Mariah replied, hugging the mask against her chest. Looking at Rei she asked, "What happens now?"

"That depends on you, dear Mariah," Extending out his hand, he caressed the side of her face feeling her shiver beneath his touch. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want to wake up."

"Very well."

No sooner said, Rei summoned mist to surround her, enveloping her in its arms and cradled her back to reality. Opening her eyes again, Mariah was in her bedroom; the room adorned with cat motifs of white, pink and red. Pushing slowly off the bed, her eyes traveled across the room meeting Rei's eyes once again. He sat in a chair watching her while rubbing the tip of his cane, dipped in gold. For some reason, fear did not wash over her. Getting off the bed, she approached him. There were still questions which needed to be asked.

"Rei… Why me?"

Looking up at her he answered, "Because you are special, dear Mariah. You are someone very special to me."

Everybody always said she was special but in what way? She knew men placed their lustful gazes on her fantasizing about each curve they could touch. She understood women were jealous of her knowing she truly was the gem—the favorite in the town. But really, what made her so special Bryan wanted her all to himself and now Rei?

Pushing out of the red velvet chair, Rei held Mariah's shoulders.

"You were never destined to be with Bryan," Rei began. "You were destined to be with me; to be with the House of White Tigers in the Orient."

"_House of White Tigers? _Why?" Mariah had to ask. "Did Bryan do something terrible to you?"

"Long ago, before you, Bryan or I breathed in this world, his ancestors committed a terrible crime against the House of White Tigers."

"Crime?"

Rei's features darkened. "Bryan's ancestor was a foreigner lost in the Orient. My family, the House of White Tigers along with your ancestors welcomed the man in question with open arms. We fed hem, clothed him and took care of him without much thought. Perhaps we were too kind."

"What happened?"

"That Kuznetsov laid his eyes on a particular woman—a lady of noble status in the Wong household."

Mariah felt her heart constrict. Rei released her and walked to the large glass window placing his hands behind his back.

"Day in, day out, my ancestors noticed he was particularly fond of her who had powers of rejuvenation and perhaps, eternal youth blessed within her." Focusing on Mariah's reflection Rei continued, "That woman was supposed to wed the heir to the House of White Tigers."

"Did he get her?"

"Luckily no, but…"

"But?"

"His ancestor raided into the chapel on the day my ancestor was about to wed yours. Unification was within our grasp until everything we worked for was destroyed within a blink of an eye," Rei spun around looking Mariah dead in her eyes. "He murdered my ancestors with dark magick, torturing their very flesh and soul before eating it. It was then we realized too late he had powers beyond imagination. He was no sorcerer or warlock but something _much_ greater."

"_That explains Bryan's strange powers… _Then what happened?"

"His ancestor was sane enough to leave some of my ancestors to breathe—to feel the pain to what it is felt today. As for the lady, he took her from us and wed her. But her story did not end well…"

"She passed?"

Rei nodded. "She passed giving birth to his child. However, as cruel as fate was, the child was still born. His ancestor fell into a pit of insanity mourning her death. I can only assume this story has been passed down through several Kuznetsov generations," Rei paused before concluding. "One can only speculate the later Kuznetsov generations wish for history to repeat itself. Always remember: Kuznetsovs wish for immortality and only the House of Wongs can grant this ambitious dream."

Mariah hugged herself tighter. This explained a lot—almost everything but…

"But what do you want me?" The words were suddenly stuck in the back of her throat. "Do… Do you wish to wed me, just like your ancestor was about to? Do you wish for eternal youth? Immortality?"

"I wish to fulfill my ancestor's wish, Mariah but I will not force you to wed me if you do not wish to."

Mariah smiled. "Thank you, Rei. I'm sorry that I don't know much about this part of my ancestry. You see, nothing was ever spoken about my family except we had powers which shouldn't be used in fear of becoming outcasts. But…" Mariah cast her eyes down. "I know that I don't have powers of rejuvenation, eternal youth or immortality, I mean, I'm just like everybody else."

"I beg to differ," Rei piped up. "Within you, you hold the key for this power. Your powers have not awoken yet but in due time, they will."

"I don't think so…"

"Do not worry, Mariah. I can teach you on how to use your powers."

"Thanks but no thanks," Mariah smiled. "I rather not know about these powers I have. I want to remain normal. I've already have enough people hating me in this town already. I don't need a reason for them to hate me more."

"Do you fear them?"

She shook her head. "No, but they fear me. They fear that I may do something to them. Why will I hurt them is beyond me."

"I see," Rei approached Mariah. "Well, let's not speak about this matter anymore. The future is up to you, Mariah. I will not force you to wed me until your heart truly believes I am the one for you."

"Thank you, Rei."

"Why not we go visit your friend? She waits downstairs." Rei smiled. "I still have to apologize to your friend for taking you away from her in the dead of night. I did not mean to spook her."

Walking down the spiral staircase, she arrived in the living room. Her eyes immediately locked onto Ming-Ming and with Garland by her side. Approaching Ming-Ming, the turquoise-haired girl spun around. Mariah stopped dead in her tracks. Rei bowed at Ming-Ming extending out his apologies to the young girl. Garland cleared his throat.

Mariah pointed to Ming-Ming. With words barely forming, she was shocked! "Ming-Ming… you're!"

"Surprised?" Ming-Ming grinned, rubbing her slightly enlarged belly. "I didn't want you to know… but I guess the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?"

"Goodness!" Mariah rushed to her friend and got on her knees. Pressing her ear against her belly, she listened for sounds of movement.

Garland watched Ming-Ming smile; a pinch of warmth erupted from his heart until he focused his attention to Rei who walked to the wall and leaned by it. Leaving the girls, he approached Rei with caution, holding firmly onto the sword's hilt.

"What will you do to me?" Garland questioned. "Will you take my life for serving Bryan?"

"Why will I do such a thing?" Rei replied, arms crossed. "You will be one of my most valuable assets, Garland."

"Meaning?"

"You and I will revolutionize this town," Rei spoke, exiting the room with Garland in tow. "Bryan no longer exists and I wish to transform this town into a more livable place… for everybody."

"And if I don't comply?"

Rei paused. "Then I may as well get rid of those bracelets off your wrists Garland. Surely, you don't want your lover to know you once slit your wrists to escape Bryan, did you not?"

Garland tensed, tightening his fists.

"I remove those bracelets off you and you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash."

"You're bluffing," Garland shot.

"Am I?"

Approaching Garland, Rei drew an ancient Chinese symbol onto Garland's bracelet with his finger. Cracks slithered across its glossy finish spilling out mauve smoke, hovering in the air. Black shards rained on the floor one by one with Garland watching the spectacle unfold. His purple eyes watched the bracelet shatter, little by little and his right hand slowly dissolving into ash.

Through gritted teeth Garland hissed, "Fine. I accept. I will help you."

"I knew you'd see my way," Running a finger over the bracelet once more, another symbol in white burned brightly, reversing the cracks on the bracelet and restoring Garland's flesh. "You are now no longer bound to Bryan but you are bound to me, Garland. Do as I say and I will permanently remove these bracelets off you ensuring you do not turn into ash, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Excellent. Now, why not we get to work? Someone has to run this town."

Garland got down onto his knees. "Yes… My Lord."

* * *

><p>Arriving at Bryan's mansion, Rei couldn't stop smirking; Bryan's properties were now in his possession. Placing enchantment slips on the walls, Rei wanted the place to be purified before he could take up residency. He instructed all the bird statues, family crests, portraits and the like were to be removed; the sight disgusted him. Nodding, Garland took note instructing the movers to do as they were told. Walking down the hallway, Rei turned a corner entering a greenhouse. Venus fly traps and other carnivorous plants littered the area. Appalled, Rei swiped his hand in the air casting electricity, shocking each plant to the core. Writhing in pain, plants died one by one, fried to a crisp. Pleased, Rei exited the greenhouse reaching a field. His eyes focused onto several sheep roaming innocently, grazing on grass.<p>

"I see you're the new Lord,"

"I sense that you have a guardian as well," Rei spoke without turning around.

Ozuma ran a hand through Flash Leopard's fur. "And so do you."

Rei spun around. "And will you not introduce who you are?"

"I don't need to," Ozuma shot. "You've got some nerve coming here and murdering our benefactor."

"It seems I have already offended you. My apologies," Rei bowed. Clicking his fingers, Driger formed beside him, flashing its canines at Flash Leopard. "It appears Driger does not like you or your guardian. You best leave now before trouble erupts."

"Tch," Turning to Flash Leopard, Ozuma said, "Let's go, we're not welcomed here."

Watching Ozuma leave, Rei couldn't help but contain his smirk, "Hmmm… Some are still loyal to the fallen bird… This can prove very interesting."

Exiting the greenhouse, Rei look one last look at the dead plants. He scowled igniting the plants to dance in a sea of flames. Walking down the hallway listening to the clicks made by his ebony cane, Rei was ready to attend this evening's ceremony. This miserable town would soon rejoice in the name of the new Lord. With him at the head, he would reign without prejudice, along with his appointed lady and cohorts. It was only a matter of time before Bryan's loyal subjects would turn to him, accepting him as the new Lord. Yet, for those who simply wouldn't accept him, well, the only thing they would spot last was a white tiger clamping down its jaws on their feeble, miserable necks ending their pathetic little lives.


	20. The New Lord –Part 2–

**A/N: **Second to last chapter! This fantasy will soon come to an end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** AU. Mariah craved freedom yet it was far from reach. Bound to the Lord, escape was futile. Closing her eyes the moment the sirens of sleep called to her, she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes whisking her away into the darkness granting her eternal freedom. Was freedom worth the risk of death in reality or in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The New Lord –Part 2–<strong>

Mariah watched the darkened clouds roll past. Blinking, she watched pockets in the clouds illuminate in white bursts of light flickering to no end. Something was approaching. Drop by drop rain collided against the clear window trailed by the howling winds. Rubbing her arms, her eyes focused upon a group of ravens flying through the storm, battling against the invisible invader. Each raven cawed, speaking amongst themselves. Yet the last raven had its voice taken from it; scorching white light slammed against its body setting the bird ablaze. It was a horrible domino effect; one by one each raven was set ablaze, consumed by white fire. It all happened so quickly, no carcasses fell onto terra firma.

Mariah remained silent. After Bryan's untimely death, death swept across town, destroying feathered fiends. The ravens were the first to perish. Yet Mariah had to wonder: were all birds under Bryan's control? Then another thought manifested: Was Rei responsible for these deaths? How could he?

"Staring into the silence?"

Mariah moved her eyes falling onto Rei's materialized form.

"Yeah," she quietly replied.

"Don't let the storm bother you," Rei spoke calmly approaching her side. His golden eyes were fixed on the flamed birds raining from the sky.

Watching life after life torched, Mariah turned to Rei. Her face expressed a pinch of sadness.

"This town has suffered death enough, Rei. I don't think these birds need to die."

"On the contrary they do," Rei faced Mariah with a grim expression. "Every living bird in this town is Bryan's eyes. They must be eliminated. Who knows what other unearthly powers Bryan cursed them with? Even after his death, I do not trust the birds."

"I see…"

Turning her attention back to the rain stained window, Mariah wondered. When she was forced to kill the swan, nothing seemed to affect Bryan. As rumors go, swans represented purity.

_Bryan isn't pure that's a given. Probably that's why the swan deaths meant naught._

"You must not concern yourself with such matters," Rei spoke. "The Lord's death was his doing. He knew death would catch up with him for the sins he committed."

Guiding Mariah away, Rei glanced over his shoulder watching more ravens burst into balls of fire. Narrowing his eyes, thunder roared loudly spilling out lightning. He commanded each scorching thread to each raven, burning them to death.

The skies were never the same that day; fire was never so beautiful falling from the sky leaving no trace of tortured souls.

Mariah arrived at the ballroom spotting Garland staring into the blankness of the sky. She observed his movements constantly running over his wrists, adorned with white bracelets.

"Garland?"

It was unlike him to be startled easily. Spinning around he pulled his sleeves covering his bound wrists.

"Milady."

Garland and Mariah were never on good terms since Garland destroyed Hilary's mind, planting in visions of death and destruction. The idea alone bloomed into Hilary's nightmare; she believed the world was going to fall by her undoing. Driven to the abyss of insanity, Hilary no longer could tell the difference between reality and her mind. Garland was not proud of what he did to Hilary; this was one of the main reasons why the Grangers despised him so. Garland performed his spell upon midnight of the day Hilary was to wed Tyson. He could not ask them for forgiveness, no, but he could try to reverse the spell… He was a man bound to Bryan by magick but the Lord no longer breathed. Was it possible for him to redeem his past sins?

"Lady Mariah, I wish to apologize for all the harm I've caused you," Garland got down on one knee and bowed. Placing a hand against his heart, "I am unworthy of living."

"Garland…" Mariah trailed off. Taking a step forward, she reached out to Garland. Cradling his face with her gloved hands, she lifted his face to look at her. She was without question the things he did to her in the past sunk deep in her mind yet, she always had the kindness to forgive. "Don't say things like that. If you die now, Ming-Ming will have no one to turn to. Do you wish to break her heart again?"

"No, I do not."

"Listen, I know what you did to me—to us was horrible but I know deep down," Mariah pointed to his heart. "Deep down you didn't mean to. It was because Bryan told you so, right?"

Yes, it was because Bryan told him so. However, a long time ago, before Mariah was in the picture, Garland had sworn loyalty to Bryan; the man who saved him years ago in a house destined to turn to ash.

"Garland?"

Blinking, Garland focused on Mariah's face once more. "Sorry, I drifted off."

Mariah smiled. Pulling Garland up, she reassured him everything was alright even if his hands were once drenched in sin. Offering to walk with Garland, he agreed to walk with Mariah around the new mansion. All of Bryan's belongings were no more; all was left against walls were empty outlines of furniture which once was pushed against it. The feeling was strange for Mariah, walking down the halls now lit up with light. Normally the halls were pitch black and only the moon was allowed to shine through but no more. This mansion now belonged to Rei. Turning down a corner, the duo came to a halt, eyes fixed upon Kai and Tala. The two in question spun around. Instantly, Tala's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well if it isn't the Lord's whore and mutt," Tala smirked. "I see you two are adapting well under Rei's questionable leadership."

"And I see your mouth remains tainted with poison, Tala," Garland coolly responded.

"Always," Tala crossed his arms. His eyes momentarily moved to Mariah whom quickly shot a look back at him. "It's good to see you not on your back for once, Mariah."

Mariah didn't respond. Instead, she looked at Tala. "Say what you want about me, Tala. Your words mean nothing."

Now Tala was intrigued. "Don't they now? Oh quite on the contrary they do,"

"Stand back, Tala," Garland warned. "Don't even think about harming the lady."

"And what will you do about it, slave?" Tala shot, eyes glowing blue. "Bryan is not the only one in this town who has powers beyond imagination."

Garland smirked. Blinking his eyes, his eyes glowed purple. "That's the one point I agree with, Tala. I'm surprised you're able to spit out a smart sentence such as that."

"You talk a lot for a guy who's supposed to be ashes by now," Tala twitched with ice shards forming at the tips of his fingers. "I guess I didn't pour enough fuel on you. Pity, I was hoping to be Bryan's right hand man but I soon realized it was a foolish thought. You make a better mutt than I will ever be."

"Bastard!"

Garland lunged forward with his fists, aiming at Tala's face. Tala swiped his feet across the marbled floor leaving a path of sharp ice columns. Garland regained his footing and spun around, facing the ice demon. Whipping out his sword, Garland ran a hand over the silver blade sending purple and white lightning strings across it. Stabbing the ice with his sword, Tala immediately leapt away, landing a good ten meters away from the raging knight. Tala couldn't help but hide his smirk; he knew exactly how to break Garland down. Moving his cold eyes to Garland's wrists, he was compelled to throw out a remark even Mariah didn't know of.

"Garland, dear Garland," Tala began. "Once the Lord's mutt now you belong to Rei. Why do such powerful men keep you around is beyond me when your entire ancestry, Siebald, was filled with nothing but suicidal kooks. You my dear friend are no different."

Garland gritted his teeth. Tala had gone too far! Mariah watched in horror Garland swinging his sword like a madman, trying to slice Tala into bloodied pieces. Hearing the sound of soft footsteps to her left, Kai stood next to her unfazed by the confrontation. Kai remained silent through the entire ordeal paying attention to the battle with his eyes closed. A stray ice shard slammed into Garland's shoulder. The knight fell on one knee, gripping his sword tighter.

"Out of juice already?" Tala mocked. "Or are you waiting until you realize you can't defeat me then you'll go kill yourself just like your sister?"

Garland exploded, using the ice as his advantage; slipping across the slippery surface, Garland poised his blade, aiming at Tala's neck. Once he was just inches away from Tala, Kai opened his eyes. A flame barrier was cast in front of Tala forcing Garland to quickly dodge in the last second. Rolling across the bruised floor, Garland supported himself with his blade. Tala laughed, dissolving the fire barrier with ice.

"You think you can win against me, one of Bryan's guardians? Please, don't make me laugh," Tala smirked. "Kai and I have always protected Bryan from harm."

"But why didn't you protect him when he fought?" Garland shot.

"Because he never instructed us to," Kai spoke. Heading to Tala, Kai looked down at Garland with his cold, abysmal-like gaze. "Bryan told us not to interfere as he already knew what happened. You see, the Mystic told him and Bryan told us. Simple."

"The Mystic?"

All eyes fell on Mariah.

"Who's the Mystic?" she questioned again.

"You've been with Bryan for this long and you have no clue who the Mystic is," Tala gave a dry laugh. "You know nothing, Mariah."

"Let's go," Kai turned to Tala. "Our work here is done."

"Wait! You haven't told me who the Mystic is!" Mariah rushed to them. "Tell me: Who is it?"

"In due time Mariah, you'll see…"

Kai suddenly dissolved into flames and Tala shattered into ice shards. Mariah stood there, almost dumbfounded at the newly acquired information. Placing a hand against her heart, she knew Bryan was close to Kai and Tala but how could she not have known they were his guardians too? Confused and curious, Mariah sighed. Shaking her head, she walked to Garland examining his wounds. Tala played rough on him. Moving her hand to Garland's injured shoulder, she watched the river of red stain his flesh, down to the hilt of the sword.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Garland tried to move but instead, he grunted. "Damn it."

"Take it easy," Mariah spoke softly. "Let's patch you up, alright?"

Garland nodded. With Mariah supporting him, both continued their walk down the hallway but something was amiss; with every step taken Mariah seemed to wobble. Garland noticed the change in Mariah's pace and stopped. Using the wall as his support, he watched Mariah breathe with much difficulty.

"Are you alright?" Garland questioned. "You seem tired."

"I'm fine," Mariah wiped sweat off her brow. _What's happening? I didn't do anything…_

"Mariah, I—What?" Garland moved his hand to his injured shoulder watching white magick weave through his flesh, sowing his wound shut. Turning to Mariah he asked, "Did you do this?"

"No…" Mariah trailed off.

A strange feeling washed over her; the feeling of her heart pulsing rapidly and the world spinning out of control. She had no control what happened next; her body felt light, as it lifted but in the same time, falling through an abyss. The sound of Garland's voice faded until silence was heard.

* * *

><p>"Nghhh, what—what… ugh…"<p>

"Don't move,"

_That voice._ Mariah opened her eyes spotting Rei beside her, holding her hands tightly. A look of relief was knitted on his face.

"You passed out in the hallway," Rei said. "Garland carried you to me. He said you just suddenly passed out."

"I did?" Mariah diverted her eyes to the fluttering curtains. "I don't know what happened. All I remember is falling through the light."

Rei remained silent and in deep thought. Placing down Mariah's hands, he moved to the window and drew a symbol. Gently pushing herself up, Mariah breathed the stagnant air while her eyes focused on Rei's movements. Something in Mariah's words bothered Rei: Falling through the light. Rubbing his chin, he recalled it was something of utmost importance… Wait. Falling through the light? Falling through the Light? If memory served him correctly those Falling through the Light were individuals with unimaginable healing powers but the price they had to pay was their life. Every time they healed someone or something, their life span shortened. Was Mariah one of those too? Perhaps. The Wong Clan was known to be excellent healers yet there was no historical record of healers Falling through the Light. Troubled, Rei remained silent.

_Falling through the Light… Mariah saw the Light. The Light symbolizes a path to death—a realm where those blessed with rejuvenation powers—healers spend an eternity in Paradise…_

"Rei?"

_An eternity in Paradise is the ultimate achievement for healers. Place where they roam free and without troubles. A world without conflict, hatred, death—everything. A Paradise._

"Rei?"

_I should have known. These powers are dangerous to Mariah and she's lucky she survived this long without using them. What a fool I've been; I should have known. Now I have to find a way to suppress those powers. She cannot die._

"Hey, Rei?"

Rei turned around staring into Mariah's eyes. "Yes?"

"You seem to be… troubled?"

Rei shook his head. "It's nothing, Mariah. I was just thinking of why you passed out that's all. I believe you're tired from all this commotion, yes?"

Mariah rubbed her arms, "Yeah, I guess so… I'm sorry if I caused you to worry. I really didn't mean it."

"Tis alright, milady," Rei changed into his regal tones. Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled, "Come, join me for some afternoon tea. Some herbal fragrances will help you heal through this terrible ordeal."

Mariah nodded. Walking in front of Rei, she pushed through the door and silently headed to the tea room. Rei remained still, watching Mariah leave. His mind took him back to Bryan who wanted Mariah all for himself. He wondered: Did Bryan know about Mariah's power or was the fool only craving her body? No, it made no sense. The Kuznetsov line continued to seek individuals who could rejuvenate their body, soul and power. Something did not sit well with Rei. Mariah had already shown she had powers to rejuvenate as it was told by Garland.

"Falling through the Light…" Rei muttered. "Bryan could have consumed Mariah's soul bit by bit allowing her death to creep in closer. He would continue to live on while she slowly dies without realizing it. If Mariah was seeing visions of Falling through the Light… Could it be her life is coming to an end?"

Looking at the window, Rei watched the storms echo his hatred for the previous Lord.

"Bryan Kuznetsov," Rei declared. "Even after your death you bring misery to Mariah. Do you not know what you have done? She has witnessed visions of death due to your greed and soon, she will leave my side. I will make sure you will pay for your crimes even if I have to join the afterlife with you."

Rei clenched his fists tightly.

"She cannot die, not now. I will not allow it. Mariah shall live on, by my side. As the next lady of the White Tigers she _will_ survive."


End file.
